Silent Stars
by Umeko
Summary: Crossover. Fate intervenes and parts Saya & Tetsu. Saya is taken away from Kyoto. She is rescued by Battousai & winds up working at a Choushu safehouse.
1. Mail's In

Disclaimer: All the characters are 'borrowed' from Peacemaker.

Author's notes:

Due to requests for a Tetsu-Saya fanfic, I've adapted & developed the original 'mail's in' into one.

Expect the total butchery of history as we know it. (Thou hath be forewarned)

Romance was never my strong suit, but hey, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Mail's in

The mailman trembled as he heard the ominous rumble of feet. _Please let it not be Harada's patrol...Buddha...Kami..._The mailman is a short man. Everyone knows Captain Harada is a giant of a man with a blind spot below his waist. The poor mailman tried to flee to safety but tripped on his sandal strap.

"Ojii-san, watch out!" A red-haired youngster and a very good-looking young man hauled him to safety bare seconds before Captain Harada and his men returned from their patrol.

"Harada-san! You almost trampled the mailman again!" Okita yelled after the giant. "Did you say mail?" The rest of the taishi emerged from their training. Many of them had left their homes in other parts of the country to enlist in the elite Shinsengumi. "Hai, mail! We'll take it from here," Okita took the mail.

"Can I have this sent to China?" Okita gave the mailman one of his best smiles as he handed him a worn book---Hijitaka's haiku collection.

"SOUUJIIII!! GIVE IIT BAAACCCKKK!!!!" A roar shook the headquarters. A very angry Hijitaka appeared at the gate still in his pajamas. He looked every bit the Demon of the Shinsengumi. The mailman took to his heels and fled with Hijitaka in hot pursuit. Tetsu looked at Okita. "Okita-san, is it alright sending that book to China?"

Okita laughed and patted the front of his yutaka where a book stuck out of its white folds. "Okay! I'm handing out the mail! Yamada-san! Koizumi Ichiro..." Kondo and Yamanami observed the young captain of the first patrol from where they stood and shrugged. No harm was done really by the boy, unless Hijitaka caught up to the mailman.

Tetsu looked at the two letters with his name on them. One was from Suzu and went:

_Ichimura, _

_I realize now that our friendship was a BIG mistake. You are nothing but a Shinsengumi corrupted swine. Mark my words, the next time our paths cross, I'll fulfill my master's orders and-_

With a sigh, Tetsu scrunched it into a ball and tossed it for a passing cat to play with. It was pointless to continue. The other one lit up his day. It was from Saya.

_My dearest friend Tetsu-kun, _

_I miss you so. Even now I think of you. I'll be having my day off on the 12th. Please meet me at-_

"Aww, the puppy got a love letter!" The Comedian Trio surrounded him. "Harada-san, gimme back my letter!" Tetsu yelled as he tried to snatch the letter which Harada dangled just out of his reach.

"Who took an all-night booking in Shimabara using MY name?" Tatsu paled as he looked at the bill. "We invited you, but you never showed..." Heisuke grinned. "We found you later drunk and naked in the main street, wait, was that Tetsu-chan?" Tatsu promptly fainted. "Er, guys, I think my joke went too far."

"Man, my wife wants me to send her a kimono allowance! What's this world coming to when a man can't spend every cent he earned in Shimabara?" Shinpachi groaned. "And my mother wants a grandson! She wants me to go home and assist my wife! Women!" He rolled his eyes in mock disbelief.

"My lovely fiancée Aiko writes to say she misses me and is arriving in Kyoto TODAY??" Heisuke blotted out of the gate.

Tetsu had just rescued the scraps of Saya's letter and was trying to piece them together when Saitou appeared. Saitou is shaking and looking really pale. "Saitou-san, what's it? Is the shadow back?" Tetsu glanced about in fear.

"Relax, Saitou-san just received news from back home." Okita helped steer Saitou into the shade. "What is it? Did something happen to his parents? Or..." Yamanami asked. "Worse!" Saitou moaned. "They are ordering me home to marry my fiancée, Tokio! Heavens, I don't even know what type of woman she is."

"Look on the bright side," Yamanami tried to cheer him up." Maybe she has my Akesato's beauty, warm personality...and Ayu-nee's culinary skill." "Akesato?" Kondo stared at Yamanami, who looked the other way in embarrassment. "Then she could have Hijitaka's winning personality and ..." Saitou shuddered and turned green.

On the roof, Yamazaki Susumu opens his letter with trembling hands. _Please, please...Dang!_ Another letter of rejection from the overseas shinobi college. Scraps of paper come floating down on the wind like flower petals.

"Well, that's all the mail," Okita smiled as he picked up Saizou, who nuzzled his master. "Wait, Souji, there's one more. Don't feed it to Saizou!" Kondo snatched the letter from Okita who groaned. It was a letter from a certain hospital reminding Okita Souji to return for his medical appointment.

"Souji! Have you been missing your appointments?"

"But I HATE medical examinations," Okita grinned impishly. "They always want to have me admitted."

"No buts!" Hijitaka, who had returned after running around town, put his hand firmly on his young friend's shoulder. "You can go there voluntarily or I'll drag you there. Must I always baby sit you?" With a helpless shrug, Okita put Saizou on the ground.

"OH NO!" Tetsu wailed. One piece of the letter was missing. Where in town will Saya be waiting for him? Sanosuke, Heisuke, Shinpachi, just you wait.

(to be continued)


	2. At the Shrine

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK. Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2: At the Shrine

It's always the shrine, Tetsunosuke thought as he waited by the gate. Sure enough, he saw Saya strolling towards him. She wore a lovely pink kimono and tottered daintily on her geta. Seeing him there, she hurried over, tripped on her geta. "Saya, you should be more careful," Tetsu scolded her gently as he caught her.

Saya smiled in reply. _I'm alright._ Then together, they'll go and wash their hands and mouths by the washing trough. Together they'll mount the steps and ring the bell. Afterwards they'll offer up their prayers and wishes to the gods above.

Saya glanced shyly at the boy next to her. Tetsu was growing up fast. They both were growing. Soon, they'd leave their childhood behind. Saya knew in her heart that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that reckless redhead who had saved her from those ruffians a year ago. Now Tetsu stood with his eyes closed and his hands clasped in earnest prayer. Blushing, she followed his example.

"Saya, let's go! One, two..." Tetsu counted out the steps as they walked away from the offertory box. When they reached fifteen, they turned together and flung their coins. Glinting in the sunlight, the coins sailed through the air...

"Oh, no, I guess we've gotta do it again." Both coins clinked against the edge of the box and rolled onto the ground. Suddenly as she watched him retrieve the coins, she was afraid. _Sixteen. Soon she'll be sixteen. What then? A life like Akesato-nee's? Stuck forever in that glittering Shimabara until her looks ran out? _Will she and Tetsu follow in the footsteps of Yamanami and Akesato? Deeply in love and yet...

_Why is Saya looking at me so?_ Tetsu sniffed himself. He was certain he had gotten rid of the smell.

* * *

In a fit of pique at the Comedian Trio, he had taken Saizou to their rooms and encouraged the bad-tempered creature to rip their futons apart. Unfortunately, he was caught red-handed by Nagakura and Harada. They chased him all round the compound before he fell into the cesspool by accident. Afterwards, they avoided him with good reason.

It had taken a three hour soaking in the tub to rid him of the stench. Still, it was a good two days before anyone would come near him. Only Tatsu-nii would approach him during that time. His brother was having a cold and lost his sense of smell.

* * *

They were walking along the river. _Tetsu, you'll always be the same, wouldn't you?_ Saya shyly reached out to touch his hand and quickly drew back. Tetsu reached out and clasped her small hand in his. "Saya..." He stopped uncertain what to say next as he gazed into her eyes. _She's beautiful,_ he thought.

The willow leaves rustled in the wind as they stood on the bridge. There were only the two of them. The troubles, worries and pains of the real world cannot intrude on this sacred moment. He held her hands in his. Waiting. Unsure. Finally, he took a deep breath and gave her a chaste peck on her cheek, whispering "I love you, Saya."

Tetsu was taken totally by surprise as his demure little Saya responded with a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, letting his arms enfold her frame, holding her close..._Tetsu, do you have the faintest idea how much I love you?_

"Aww...Puppy-kun's had his first kiss!" The couple quickly drew apart as Toudou Heisuke strolled by in the company of a young woman. Flustered, Saya fled. "Saya!" Tetsu reached out to grab her hand. Too late. He watched as she disappeared in the distance.

"Thanks a lot, Toudou-san," Tetsu gave the Eighth Patrol captain a glare which Toudou happily ignored.

* * *

Saya was sleepless even after the long night's work was done and she had retired to her bed. _I love you..._Simple words. She'd never be able to speak them to him. That's it. She's been thinking of him all this while. She often stopped by the window in the hope of seeing him running by on an errand or other, until the cook scolded her for laziness.

Her close friend, Hana, slept soundly next to her. Hana had a man not too long ago. He was the Eighth Patrol's Toudou Heisuke, so she boasted. It happened right under this very roof. The old madam who ran the establishment was furious and would have thrown Hana out if Toudou had not defended her.

Anyhow, Hana was not really serious about him. She was just out for fun. Toudou may be interested in having a pretty mistress hidden somewhere. But he does seem to be paying more attention to his fiancée as he is expected to. Such was the fate of girls like Akesato, Hana and Saya.

Saya climbed out of her bed and out onto the balcony. The stars twinkled above. Distant, cold and silent. She curled up and watched them. Wishing...praying...

* * *

Author's notes:

Yahaa! A romance scene. Please review.


	3. Leaving Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaving Kyoto

"Saya, this is Narita-san. He wishes you to be his daughter," Akesato-nee took Saya's hands gently as she spoke. Saya regarded the merchant with apprehension. He was from the north, a stranger to Kyoto. She had seen him a few nights ago at a party where she and Hana were required to help Akesato entertain the guests. It was a disaster for her. The guests wanted her to sing but she couldn't. Things would have become very ugly if Hana had not sung for her.

She remembered Narita as a quiet man who was unused to such parties. In fact, he seemed disgusted by the boorish behavior of his peers. Everything about him hinted at respectability. _Why would he want to adopt a girl like her?_

Akesato explained gently. "Narita-san had a daughter who was born mute, like you. This child died young. Had she lived, she'd be about your age...go with him, Saya-chan. He'll be kind to you." She waved away any protests. "This way, you can leave Shimabara." _And Kyoto. I don't want to leave Kyoto. Because..._

Narita-san is a kindly man. He had bought gifts for both Saya and the other girls. He did remind her a bit of her own father. Saya nodded. She'll leave with him as his daughter. Away from Shimbara, away from Kyoto, away from him. Smiling, the madam gave instructions for Saya's meager belongings to be packed. The man must be a fool to pay such a high price for a mute. Akesato watched with a mixture of relief and sadness. Hopefully with time, Saya'll get over Tetsu.

* * *

"Saya! Where's Saya?" Tetsu asked Hana as she passed him in the corridor. That was the sole reason where he had agreed to accompany the Comedian Trio to Shimabara. Nagakura and Harada were giving their good friend Heisuke one last taste of freedom before he marries his betrothed. The stag party had disintegrated into near-chaos.

Tetsu stepped out of the way as a drunken taishi ran past without his trousers. Akesato ran after him in the vague hope of restoring some order to the party. "Hana, where's Saya-chan?" Tetsu asked. Harada put a table through the sliding door. _Man, San-nan will flip when the bill comes in._

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun. She's gone."

"Gone?" Hana nodded. "What's happened to her?" Haltingly, Hana told Tetsu about the merchant from the north and his adopting Saya as a daughter. "He has left town, Saya asks you...to forget about ...her." Hana could hardly get the words out. Saya was crying as she signed out the words on Hana's palm in those few minutes before her hurried departure. There wasn't even time to write a letter.

Tetsu slumped against the wall in shock. _Gone._ _He'll never see Saya again. _He stayed in that position until Nagakura came by on his way back from the privy. "Tetsu-kun? Not joining the party?" Nagakura shook the boy. "Tetsu-kun?" Tetsu remained motionless. His eyes blank. _Surely the boy can't be drunk. He hardly touched the sake..._

"Oh shit!" Nagakura recalled an earlier visit to Shimabara from which Tetsu had returned in a most peculiar state. "Guys! We've a problem!" Hearing Shinpachi's shout, the others who weren't too soused came running. "Tetsu-kun?" Harada tried to rouse the boy, but failed. "Party's over. We better get him home."

"What happened to the boy?" Heisuke asked Hana as she served him some tea to mitigate the effects of the sake. "Saya," Hana explained as she quite purposely sat close to him. "I see, poor pup," Heisuke downed his tea and patted Hana's hand fondly. _She may be a little young, but Hana's a good girl._

Tetsu allowed himself to be carried over Harada's broad shoulder like a rice-sack all the way home. It was downright undignified and bordered on the comical, but he couldn't care. All that mattered to him was Saya was gone.

* * *

Tetsu was up early. Tatsu watched with concern as Tetsu threw himself wholeheartedly into his chores. He washed the sheets and hung them up then cleaned out the pig pen before breakfast, to Saizou's displeasure. _What was bothering the boy? It can't be too healthy..._Then again, his little brother's been growing up, and growing away from him. Maybe Tetsu's best friend and mentor Okita-san will know what to make of it.

Tatsu found Okita in the kitchen chatting with their new cook. Okita does seem to spending a lot of time in the kitchen lately. In fact, the young captain was so engrossed in watching Hotaru-san stoke the stove that Tatsu needed to call him thrice before Okita looked up and greeted him with a sunny smile.

Tatsu grinned at the memory of a similar scene some time ago when the players had been Captain Harada and Ayu-nee. Of course, the giant never spent too long in the kitchen before breaking something and getting chased out by his Ayu-nee.

"Okita-san, Tetsu's been acting kinda weird since Heisuke's stag party..."

"Hangover? I have a little something that should work..." Okita beamed as Hotaru gave him a smile before going out to wash the rice.

"No, not that. Well," Tatsu fumbled. _How should he put it?_ Tetsu burst into the kitchen. "Hotaru-san! I've chopped all the firewood, is there anything else to do?"

_All the firewood? That's a whole month's supply, considering it was brought in yesterday._ Worried, Okita placed his hand on the boy's forehead. No fever. "Tetsu-kun, can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Tetsu looked back with his eyes shining with tears. His lip trembled. Finally, he cried_. O, Tetsu..._Tatsu tried to reach out for his brother but held back. Okita simply hugged the boy without speaking. _Let him cry it all out..._

* * *

Author's notes:

Hints of Hotaru-Okita pairing? Let's wait and see. BTW, tissues, anyone?


	4. Troubled Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Chapter 4: Troubled Waters

"What did you say?" Hijitaka almost dropped his chopsticks. The mess hall was silent. Everyone present had their attention focused on the famous Demon of the Shinsengumi and his page. _Okita-san, what advice did you give him this round?_ Tatsu groaned and tried to shrink out of sight. Okita was not around to witness the impeding storm, having retreated to the kitchen for more rice. _O sure..._

Taking a deep breath, Tetsu repeated his request. "I want to go after Saya. She left Kyoto for the north three days ago. With speed, I should be able to catch up..." _What next? _Hijitaka fixed him with a glare. "Permission for leave denied!" _Stupid boy! After all the trouble to become a taishi, he's gonna blow his chances by going after some girl he's sweet on..._

"Hijitaka-san!" Tetsu pleaded. _It's just some puppy-love, boy will forget about her in a week._ Hijitaka didn't even bother to look at the teary-eyed Tetsu. "Go back to your seat, boy. This is an order!" With a sigh, Tetsu dragged himself back to his seat. He looked at his breakfast but wasn't really hungry.

"Toshi! That was mean of you!" Everyone turned to see a very angry Okita storm into the hall. Okita had overheard everything. A few of the taishi discretely moved themselves and their breakfast trays. When Okita's in such a mood, there's bound to be trouble.

"Can't you see Tetsu's serious? Just let him see her one time before she goes up north. With a good horse, it'd take him a day or so to catch up! Come on...can't you understand how he feels about Saya?" Okita faced Hijitaka.

"Enough, Souji. A childish crush, that's all there is to it," Hijitaka snorted.

"It's not just a childish crush," Okita spoke quietly. "Saya had to leave without giving Tetsu a chance to say goodbye. Let's put it this way, Hijitaka-san, how would _you_ feel if _I_ were to leave..."

The slap that followed echoed through the mess hall. Okita was totally taken by surprise and knocked off his feet. He fell crashing onto Shinapachi's breakfast tray, much to the second captain's dismay. _Hijitaka had actually hit him_. Both men faced each other without speaking.

Hijitaka was white-faced with anger. The tension gripped his shoulders tightly as he towered above Okita. Okita was sprawled on the tatami amidst the scattered remains of Shinpachi's breakfast. He bled from a cut lip as he looked at Hijitaka with a mix of disbelief and hurt. Gravy stained his yutaka and hair. _Okita-san, _Tetsu wanted to rush over but Tatsu firmly held him back. Finally, Hijitaka spoke. "Souji, that was long overdue. You've been most irresponsible in your conduct all this while. Let me remind you..."

"As a taishi, you are to carry out your duties according to the code of bushido and never, _ever_ neglect them at any cost!" Okita finished for him and left the hall, brushing bits of rice from his hair. The taishi returned to their morning meal in uneasy silence. Shinpachi called for another breakfast set. Hijitaka glanced about to find that the Ichimura brothers had gone.

He had actually hit Souji. Hijitaka sighed. And in front of the men too. He had lost his appetite for breakfast.

* * *

Okita washed his cut lip gingerly. That was the least of his worries. _Toshi was right, he always is._ He coughed. _He really shouldn't get so worked up._ The coughing eased just as the Ichimuras came around the corner. 

"Okita-san, are you hurt?" Okita shook his head. "Okita-san, I'm sorry I got you into trouble," Tetsu fidgeted. Okita smiled. "It's alright. I've been a naughty boy all this while. Toshi's probably regretting not spanking me when I was younger." Okita ruffled the boy's red hair. "Let's try San-nan..." He glanced at Tatsu with a wink. Tatsu groaned.

* * *

"Yamanami-kun?" Akesato was very surprised to see him. "The bill for last night's party has already been sent..." Yamanami raised his hand to stop her from continuing. "Akesato-san, I'm really sorry to bother you at this early hour..." 

It wasn't that early. It was fast approaching midday. However, for Akesato, day starts in the late afternoon. Now, she's a bit groggy from sleep. Her hair was undone and flowed like silk over her very plain sleeping kimono. "I'm asking about Tetsu-kun, and Saya."

Akesato nodded. "Wait till I'm dressed." She disappeared from the balcony into her room. She emerged from the building wearing an elegant kimono with her hair neatly coiffed a short while later. Yamanami listened patiently as they strolled among the willows. They stopped by the bridge.

"Akesato-san," Yamanami frowned. "Why did you let her go with the merchant?" _Surely Akesato out of all people should know the depth of the bond between those two young ones. It may be as deep as the one they shared..._

"Why shouldn't I?" Akesato countered. "It's her chance to leave Shimabara. I know this sounds cruel. But Yamanami-kun, I don't want Saya to be trapped in this...floating world. She's like a little sister to me. She deserves better..." _I don't want Saya to be part of my lie. _She almost let it out. _All those years of maintaining an illusion...living a lie._

"What about her love for Tetsu-kun?" Akesato studied his earnest face. Should she? Was he part of the lie she had created. Surely the look in his eyes is true enough, as is the gentleness with which he took her hand in his. "What about my love for you, Akesato-san? Please..."

"We've been over this before," she drew her hand back. "You know full well it's too late for me. But it isn't too late for Saya-chan to start a new life. She'll be a merchant's daughter with a family to love and care for her...in time, a respectable marriage and children. Believe me, I'm sorry about Tetsu. Tell him..."

"To be happy for her sake?" He retorted. Akesato glared fiercely at him.

"You should know what I mean!" With that, she turned and made her way back, fighting to hold back her tears. He watched her leave and hated himself for hurting her.

Again he had broached that topic. Society will never accept Akesato as his wife, however much he may wish it. Samurai men married decent girls from proper families, definitely not girls from Shimabara. At the most, she will be his mistress, if he can afford to keep her. Mistresses led a tenacious existence. Men often discarded them in favor of younger and prettier faces. Akesato was trying to protect Saya from that cruel fact of life.

With a sigh, he recalled her perfume, kisses and her smile as they chatted late into the night while his companions are occupied elsewhere in the building. A night spent together, a walk taken together...They are all precious to him. _Don't you know that, Akesato? You are special, my love..._

Sadly for Saya and Tetsu, Saya must leave the city in order to start anew. They may still be in time to catch the merchant on the highway. Yamanami quickened his step. _At least he'd try..._ It will be his way of redeeming the fruitless love between him and Akesato-san.

* * *

"Tetsu! There're other pretty girls out there! I'll introduce some to you!" Harada tried to cheer Tetsu up. Heisuke cringed at his friend's words. _That's not the point, Sano-kun..._ Harada is blissfully ignorant. "Let's see there's Chidori-chan, Midori-chan...oh, did I mention Yuki-chan?" 

"SANO!" Both Heisuke and Shinpachi yelled in exasperation. Ignoring the Trio, Tetsu grabbed the bucket and walked to the training hall where he began scrubbing the floor.

"TETSU! We're still at practice here!" An irate Hijitaka bellowed as he almost fell over the boy. Yamanami poked his head into the training hall just in time to stop Hijitaka from giving Tetsu a severe beating. "Fine! Take him!" Hijitaka was more than willing to lend Yamanami his page. _Hang in there, Tetsu, with luck, we'll catch up to Saya-chan soon._

Tatsu waited at the gate with their luggage. Yamanami had suddenly recalled some urgent business up north and ordered both Ichimura brothers to accompany him, a most peculiar choice indeed.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Thanks for the reviews. Tetsu's going after Saya-chan now...but some of the 'steady' pairs seem to be facing some stress. Souji's fallen out with Toshi. Akesato with Yamanami.


	5. Bandit Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK. This has turned into a crossover...(prays the rating is still right)

* * *

Chapter 5: Bandit Attack 

Saya sat on the wagon with her legs dangling off the side. Her adoptive father led the wagon with a steady hand. He called her Junko, after his little girl. _Narita Junko or Saya, her feelings towards Tetsu will always be the same, right? Narita_ had purchased a great deal of goods, fine silks, porcelains and spices. He will sell them in his hometown up north.

Narita had described the city from which he came from to Saya. It was second only to Kyoto. The Shogun ruled from there. Her home will be an estate of considerable size in the city's merchant quarter. Narita described his family for Saya as they left the outskirts of Kyoto. She will have two little brothers to love and play with, and a loving mother.

She listened with a smile on her face. Inside, she was crying. She was leaving all her friends behind. Hana, Akesato-nee and most of all, Tetsu.

The going was slow. There is danger along the highway. Travelers banded together for safety. Narita was no exception. They joined a caravan of traders and pilgrims. For two days, they traveled on the road without incident. Akesato was right about Narita. He was a doting father. He tried to make the arduous journey as comfortable as possible for his little Junko.

On the third day, disaster struck. It had been raining. The heavy wagons got stuck in the mud. Those traveling light hurried on ahead. It was getting late and these parts were plagued by bandits. A few merchants and their goods were left behind, Narita among them. Narita yelled at his servants to push the wagon out of the mud.

A flash of movement. Saya gave a silent scream as an arrow caught her foster father in the back. More arrows rained down on the hapless party. Men fell. Horses shied and reared. Women screamed...

* * *

Himura Kenshin was bored. After Ikeda-ya, they have received orders to lie low. Battousai has been effectively exiled to the countryside as a medicine seller. At least he wasn't the only one. He heard a colleague wound up in a monastery. They had sent Tomoe to accompany him, _thank heavens!_ Then some joker in the command chain ditched a boy on both of them. _Wait till I find out who..._ he sliced the bamboo stems in half. _Two's company, three's a crowd._

Somehow, he had built up a reputation after bringing Tomoe back. _Well, they don't expect him to leave her unconscious on the streets on a dark rainy night, do they? _Someone left a basket of kittens in his room. He found homes for all the little fur balls. _Kittens, puppies...but dropping in with a boy his age and expecting him to provide food and board? Well, at least he does help in the vegetable plot._

"Suzu, we better go back." Himura sheathed his sword. His companion nodded in agreement. Tomoe will definitely flip if she knew the boys had been training with their swords behind her back. _Practice is a must, especially if your life depended on your skill with the sword. A bamboo sword cannot compare to the real thing. Besides, out here deep in the mountains, who's gonna see them?_ The path up to this clearing was overgrown and difficult to negotiate.

Himura thought Yoshida was a jerk. _He made Hiko look like a saint._ One needed to be _both_ blind and deaf to live under the same roof as them and not know that Yoshida punished his page with severe beatings for the slightest mistake. When someone complained about it, Yoshida moved himself and his page to the draughty wood yard. He was a hard man and Himura often felt sorry for Suzu. Still, Suzu worshiped Yoshida. Himura shrugged.

Although they were about the same age, Battousai was the better swordsman. He has killed on many occasions. Something he wasn't proud of. Tomoe was gentle, sweet and...he loved her. So far, she seems to treat Suzu like her kid brother. _Did she treat him as a kid brother too?_ Tomoe was definitely older than him. _Older and very womanly._

Screams rent the mountain air. Cursing under his breath, Kenshin ran. Suzu struggled to keep up with the redhead. _How does Himura-san move so fast?_

* * *

Saya was terrified. She knew from the amount of blood on his clothes that the kindly Narita was dead. All around her bandits were killing her fellow travelers. Instinctively, she tried to hide among the goods in the wagon. A servant girl around her age tried to flee but a bandit caught hold of her and dragged her off to the roadside.

Saya shut her eyes, but she cannot shut out the girl's screams. They ended abruptly. She opened her eyes to see the bandit standing over the girl. Her kimono had been torn open and her throat slit. Then Saya felt herself being hoisted out of her hiding place. She screamed silently.

"This one's pretty." A lecherous laugh. She was thrown onto her back on the bloodstained earth. A burly bandit pinned her down. Rough hands tore at her kimono, hitching up her skirts. She tried to fight back. _No...Help me, please..._

"What the..." A bandit fell as Kenshin cleaved open his skull. Another two were swiftly disemboweled. The bandit who was pinning Saya down released her in shock as his comrades' innards flew into his face. Saya squirmed free. Kenshin rapidly made short work of the remaining bandits as Suzu finally caught up with him. "Man, don't you believe in leaving a few for me?" Suzu took in Batousai's handiwork. _The guy's scary..._

Himura Kenshin took in the carnage around him. _Dammit!_ He was too late. It was a massacre. Painful memories from his childhood flooded back. Then he noticed the girl cowering by the wagon wheel. She was shaking like a leaf, her clothes torn and bloodied, but she was alive.

"Saya?" Suzu recognized her.

* * *

Author's notes:

Cameo appearance by Battousai. Senbi's wicked to use poor Suzu as a bloody lamp post. Hope Hitokiri Battousai doesn't knock his lights out for intruding on his 'honeymoon' with Tomoe. Maybe a Suzu-Saya pairing...(gets whacked by Tetsu-Saya fans)

DarkFusion: No Ryouma yet...

Okay, to those of you following the manga, please kindly play along. I'm writing it if Suzu had fallen in with better company after Ikeda-ya.Well, if you can call Battousai that...


	6. Mountain Shelter

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RRK.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mountain Shelter

Tomoe waited by the door. _Where were the boys? Surely selling medicine by the road will not take this long._ Both Suzu and Kenshin rushed in through the gate. Kenshin had blood on his clothes. _What have you done now?_ Tomoe groaned. Then she saw the pathetic bundle he carried in his arms.

"Bandits," Kenshin explained. Tomoe took Saya from him and sent both boys out of the room while she attended to the girl's injuries. Apart from bruises and cuts, she was very traumatized by her experience. There was little they could do. Tomoe asked Kenshin to get some clean clothes and to prepare a warm bath for the girl. Suzu was told to get out the spare futon and blankets.

Before long, Saya was wearing a clean kimono and sitting on a futon. Her eyes were still wide with fear. Suzu reached out to touch her hand. She drew away from him. "Saya, everything's alright. You're safe now, Saya." She only stared back at him in fear. She looked nothing like the cheerful girl he remembered.

Saya was confused. _Where is she? Who are these people?_ She only recognized Suzu, but she had a vague idea that Tetsu and Suzu had fallen out with each other. She was scared. "Saya-chan? You're safe now," Tomoe held the girl close. Saya thought the older girl reminded her of Akesato-nee. She smelt like Akesato-nee. They must be using the same perfume.

Tomoe held Saya until the girl finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Her name's Saya, a mute. Works in Shimabara. I don't know why she's out here. Maybe she ran away," Suzu spoke between mouthfuls of the gruel Tomoe had cooked. Himura nodded. If she had run away, they can't really blame her. Some of the establishments in Shimabara did ill-treat their girls. Saya wouldn't be the first to run away. Neither will she be the last. 

"She's awake." Tomoe helped Saya up and gave her a bowl of gruel. Then she tried to introduce her companions to the girl. Saya regarded the three of them with uncertainty.

She remembered Suzu well enough. He hadn't changed that much aside from growing a little taller. He still had that very serious expression. The young woman who reminded her of Akesato was called Tomoe. She had a type of melancholic beauty.

The redhead had a scar on his left cheek. His name was Kenshin. He was the one who had killed the bandits. He had frightened her then. Now he appeared terribly young, harmless and kindly as he offered to help Tomoe do the dishes. Suzu made a gagging sound. Kenshin gave him a hard stare. _Do that again and die._

Suzu shrugged. Everyone knew Battousai was sweet on Tomoe ever since he brought her back that night. It figures the guy wants a mother to tuck him in at night. Of course no one in their right mind will say it openly to Battousai's face. Holing up in the mountains and watching him make puppy-eyes at Tomoe was making Suzu sick. He murmured something about watering the vegetables and left.

"Saya-chan, do you want to go back to Kyoto?" Tomoe asked gently. _Back to Kyoto, back to Tetsu..._Saya thought carefully. _How can she go back?_ She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. _Poor child,_ Tomoe hugged her. They'll have to care for her until arrangements can be made.

* * *

The mountain air seemed to be reviving Tetsu's spirits, Tatsu thought ruefully. Personally, he was beat from just trying to keep up. Yamanami was walking with a spring in his step, as if he had been infected by Tetsu's high spirits. 

"Hurry up! I'm sure Saya's just up ahead!" Tetsu was so happy he could almost sing. Last night he had dreamt of Saya waiting for him by the roadside. He was convinced it was a sign that he would meet her soon.

They stopped at an inn around midday. Ichimura Tatsunosuke pondered what business had brought Yamanami out on this trading route. _Surely it can't be just about the funds._ Tetsu excused himself. He had a tummy ache. Yamanami sought out the inn keeper and engaged him in conversation.

"Good sirs, you asking about the roads ahead? There's only one route for the trade wagons. But I advise against it! Bandits! Bad business. Two days ago there was an attack. It was a massacre. Knew one of them merchants well. Kind chap by the name of Narita..." Yamanami's heart sank. _Narita?_

"Narita, you say?" The inn keeper nodded sadly. "Saw his body myself. A good man. He had his daughter with him. Junko, I think she's called. Poor mite's mute..." Tatsu looked up. He was beginning to see the real motive of this journey.

"Did you find her?" The man shrugged. "Can't tell. Wild dogs got to some of the bodies before we did."

"Was there a girl about Junko's age among those killed?" Yamanami's tone was more urgent now.

The inn keeper was startled. "Now that you mention it, there was a dead girl about her size. The wild dogs ate off her face...anyhow, the body's been buried." _What a dismal turn of events! How are they going to break it to Tetsu?_ Yamanami closed his eyes while Tatsu buried his face in his hands.

"Tetsu!" Tatsu looked up to see a very pale Tetsu standing at the doorway. The boy had overheard everything...

* * *

Author's notes: 

Tomoe's playing Nee-san to them, and doing a good job too. White plum brand perfume msut be very popular.Don't you think so?

Poor, poor Tetsu puppy-kun. I'm writing to allay any fears of a SuzuSaya pairing. Just bear with me and Saya. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you know...Tetsu & Saya will meet up, eventually. Trust me.


	7. Parting Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Chapter 7: Parting Sorrow

Sunset. Hijitaka watched Okita help Hotaru bring in the potatoes. _His little Souji-chan's growing up. It seemed like only yesterday Souji was a nine-year-old kid running about with a bamboo sword..._ He still recalled how the boy's eyes lit up when he was presented with a real sword. If he could turn time back to that moment...well, it's too late to change that now...

He lit his pipe and smoked it leisurely. They had made up over their earlier quarrel. However, he cannot help but feel that there is now a gulf between them. He wondered if Tatsu felt the same way about Tetsu. His young page was growing, and fast too. Saizou nudged his foot.

"You too?" _The poor pig can't figure out why his master's been ignoring him._ Hijitaka patted Saizou. Both man and pig watched Okita chatting happily with the young cook. Finally, Hotaru excused herself. Okita watched her go with a sad look. Hijitaka felt the younger man's pain. _Okita's illness is unlikely to..._

"Okita-san! They're back!" Heisuke ran helter-skelter past Hijitaka. Saizou squealed in protest. "Yamanami-san is back!"

"How's Tetsu?" Okita asked. Heisuke shook his head sadly. He hadn't heard the full details of their journey yet, but if Tetsu is in that state...Okita ran with Heisuke. Hijitaka followed. _It definitely can't be good news._ Saizou buhied angrily at being forgotten.

* * *

Yamanami broke the bad news to Akesato and Hana. A job he loathed to do but knew he had to do. He had gone into Shimabara with Heisuke and asked the old madam to meet with them. Fortunately, the girls were in and not occupied by a party as they feared. 

Hana had burst into tears and bemoaned what a hard life Saya had. Heisuke lent her his shoulder to cry on. _Poor girl._ Akesato was shocked by the tragic turn of events. She had expected Saya to lead a happy life after leaving Shimabara.

"It's my fault..." she cried. "I shouldn't have let her go...if only..."

"Akesato-san! It's not your fault!" Yamanami took her shoulders firmly. "None of us could have known!" She turned a tear-streaked face to his; then buried it against his broad chest. He held her close to him, feeling her heaving sobs. His cheeks were wet. Yamanami hadn't realized that he was crying along with her.

Heisuke watched Yamanami and Akesato. They were standing so close they seemed to be one. _Was there really a love that can cross all boundaries? A love that defied the set laws of society?_ Looking at the couple, Heisuke knew he was looking at its proof.

The front of Heisuke's yutaka is already damp. He looked down fondly at the girl still weeping in his arms. _Hana-chan. Maybe one day..._ He gazed out the window. The street lanterns were being lit, reflecting the first stars that appeared in the sky.

* * *

Tetsu sat on the roof. It was turning chilly but he didn't mind. The stars twinkled overhead, cold and distant. _Is Saya cold where she is? _It must be so much colder up in the mountains. 

The whole day he had fought off well-meant but often clumsy attempts at consoling him. Not even the closet was safe. Harada ripped off the door. It had been replaced twice before.

He had demanded to see the mass grave where the victims were buried. There he had wildly screamed Saya's name and tried to dig up the earth with his bare hands. Yamanami had to knock him out cold. Afterwards Tetsu had spoken to no one. He hadn't even cried, for he had no tears left to shed.

"Tetsu-kun?" Susumu peered over the roof ridge. "Is it alright if I sit with you a while?" Tetsu moved aside so the shinobi could join him. They sat for a while in silence side by side under a starry sky. It was Tetsu who broke the silence.

"Susumu, does it ever stop hurting?"

The shinobi struggled for a while before answering. "Not really. Time can dull the pain, but it cannot dim the memories. I still remember my sister. It hurts even now, but I think it'd hurt more if I forgot. In a way I feel she's still with us...in our memories, in here." Susumu touched his chest where the heart is.

Tetsu recalled Ayu-nee's smile and the way she always listened. Then he tried to conjure up Saya's smiling face. The tears came. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Susumu-kun, it's getting cold. You needn't be here..."

"You were here for me after _neesan_ died. I'm returning the favor." Susumu looked away as Tetsu sobbed. Maybe he should go visit his sister's grave tomorrow. It's been a while. He hoped he'll be able to get some nice flowers this late in the season. Looking up at the stars, Susumu never realized how beautiful they are till now.

_Neesan, can you see the stars too? Don't you think they are lovely?_ The crying had finally stopped. Tetsu had cried himself to sleep on the roof. _We can't leave you here, can we?_ Susumu carefully carried the boy down from the roof.

* * *

Author's notes:Senbi's taking it a bit slow. Can't figure a way for Saya to return to Kyoto yet. I'm also developing the other couples and characters in the story. Poor Saizou's being ignored. Maybe Hijitaka & the pig should learn to get along. 


	8. Fleeting Illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK, kindly refrain from suing me b'cos it's not worth the effort.

Chapter 8: Fleeting Illusions

_Lucky, that's what he's been._ Suzu wiped the sweat from his brow as he worked in the vegetable plot. He's been a naïve idiot. _It's no good looking at the world through a tiny window._ Someone had once said to Yoshida. Of course Yoshida had disagreed. Come to think of it, Yoshida disagreed with almost everyone.

Ever since they had embarked on their journey, it was just the two of them. It would have been his elder brother's journey if he hadn't been killed, would it? Working towards an ideal only Yoshida knew and Suzu can only guess at. Pity he never really understood his master's vision.

Himura Kenshin and Tomoe packed their wares for the marketplace. Saya watched them intently. _A slight smile in the eyes, a tender touching of the hands, however brief...then the awkwardness. _They were a couple in the early stages of love. She remembered having blundered through the same stage herself with Tetsu. She blinked away tears.

She had learnt that they were refugees of a sort. Himura and Tomoe were passing themselves off as a newly wed couple. Suzu was a relative, a distant cousin, perhaps? A _very distant_ cousin, going by his looks. Maybe Saya will be a cousin, too. She was very insistent on not returning to Kyoto. They had not pressed her.

_Why can't she return to Kyoto and to Tetsu's side?_ She only knew she couldn't. The nightmares were less frequent now, but she still sought out Tomoe in the dead of the night whenever she woke up in terror and screaming silently. _No, she can't face him not after what has happened..._

Tomoe stole a glance at the mute Saya as she left with her 'husband'. They had searched in vain for a household willing to take her in. This is a poor area. The semblance of stability they had built up is an illusion. One day, it'd all fall apart. Tomoe glanced at Kenshin with a fond sadness. _Even their relationship is an illusion._

Suzu poked about in the soft earth. A simple, stable life. He mustn't get too used to it. One day they'll all go back...He watched as Saya brought the laundry out to the stream. A bird twittered. Leaves fell. It was autumn, but the vegetables and yams had not grown well...

* * *

"Saitou-san! Please, I beg of you!" Saitou studied the redhead page that knelt in front of him. _What on earth had happened while he was away? What could reduce Hijitaka's hyperactive, overly cheery page to this miserable state? Yes, of course, there's a shadow over the boy..._Saitou closed his eyes to better grasp it. 

No. He wasn't getting any of the vibrations that he got from the spirits. _Okay, maybe those chaps he killed the other day are hanging about. It'd take time for those poor sods to figure out they've died._

"Saitou-san! Can you help me? Just let me see Saya, or speak to her. Please, I'll treat you to soba for a month if you'd help!" Tetsu bowed so low that he banged his forehead against the floor. Saitou couldn't turn the poor boy away.

"Tetsu-kun, the shadow over you has nothing to do with spirits. It's a deep-set longing born from your own heart. Whoever you are looking for means a lot to you, am I right?" _Saya was the sunshine of his life,_ Tetsu nodded. With Tatsu's help, Tetsu explained the situation with frequent breaks to fight back tears.

Saitou frowned. This was troublesome. The scene of death was too far away for him to sense anything from here. The girl Saya loved Tetsu and was loved by the boy. Saitou was more used to dealing with vengeful spirits that clung to this earthly realm.

Sometimes a loved one may return as a protective spirit. He knew this from experience. Ayu-nee's spirit had lingered for a while until her brother was back on his feet before moving on. Tetsu's own feelings had formed a strong spiritual shell that shut out things. Saitou shook his head. With his powers as a medium, he still cannot sense anything else.

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun," Saitou patted the poor lad on the head, a rare display of emotion on his part. "I can't sense her at all. I believe she has gone to a better world. When you have done everything you can, it's time to move on with life...That's the way it is..."

Tetsu fought back a sob. Saitou felt sorry for him. He will pray for the poor girl's soul. Suddenly he thought of something, t_he blind spot in his psychic abilities. Should he? Or will he be giving the boy false hope? _

"Tetsu-kun, I cannot sense the souls of the living." Hope made Tetsu sit up. _Is it possible Saya still lives?_ Saitou hated himself as he watched the boy. False hope may prove to be worse than no hope at all. Judging by what he had learnt, it was unlikely Tetsu will see his love again.

Saitou chanted a prayer for those slain by the bandits, _with an afterthought to those slain by him_. Then turning on his heel, he went into the training hall for a strenuous kendo session with Hijitaka.

* * *

Susumu placed the late chrysanthemums he had bought on the grave of Yamazaki Ayumu. She had always loved the golden flowers. _What would Ayu-nee have done?_ What he had done for his friend seemed painfully inadequate. 

In the HQ kitchen, Hotaru wondered why Okita has not visited for a while. In his room, Okita coughed and pulled his blanket tight around him. It was getting cold. He cleaned away the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

At the shrine, Yamanami, Akesato and Hana prayed for Saya's soul. Yamanami offered Akesato a scarf against the cold, which she accepted. The seasons were starting to turn. The wind now had a bite to it. Autumn was flying into winter.

* * *

Author's notes: 

A bit on KenshinTomoe and other pairings about. I'm sticking with the PMK Saitou (psychic powers, prayer beads) for now. He may change into the RRK Saitou later. Maybe after meeting Battousai?


	9. Diary of Secrets

Disclaimer: The usual.

Chapter 9: Diary of Secrets

Early winter in the mountains is colder than in Kyoto. Saya learnt that when she awoke with her feet half-frozen late one night. She couldn't sleep and decided to warm herself by the hearth. Suzu slept at the other end of the room behind a screen. She caught a glimpse of him sleeping curled up like a cat. The blankets were pulled so high, only the top of his head was visible.

In Kyoto, she had shared a room with Hana. In cold weather, they had snuggled together for warmth. _Thinking of Kyoto. Thinking of him..._She had dreamt they were walking together that summer day when they shared their first kiss.

She stepped out into the front room. Both futons were empty. Kenshin sat dozing cross-legged by the door. His sword was cradled in his hands as if he feared a sneak nighttime attack. Tomoe's blue scarf was wrapped about his shoulders. Tomoe sat at the desk writing in a worn diary. She was crying silently.

Saya went to her. _You love him, don't you? _Tomoe nodded. They were both young women in love. Both uncertain of the path they had chosen to take. They chatted until the lamp burnt out, through hushed words, gestures and words traced out onto a palm.

Saya told Tomoe about Tetsu. Tomoe understood. Tomoe expressed her fears on the dangerous life Kenshin led and how he's just an innocent child despite it. Both girls wound up sleeping snuggled together for warmth.

* * *

In Kyoto Shinsengumi HQ, Tetsu dreamt of Saya. They were chasing each other through a field of wildflowers. Then Saya turned into a bird and flew into the sky. He tried reach out to grab her...and fell out of his closet. He landed on top of Tatsu who always slept in front of the closet. Rubbing his very sore behind, Tetsu made a mental note to switch from the closet to the floor. He was outgrowing it fast. 

Cold. He went out to the privy and saw Okita standing on the veranda, coughing badly. The pale moonlight showed up the dark splotches that stained the first captain's hand. Hijitaka emerged from his room with a very worried look on his face. He wrapped a blanket about the still coughing Okita and bundled him in.

Tetsu had not realized. Okita's cough was worsening. He was growing weaker with each passing day. Already he had stopped patrolling. Passing by Okita's room, he could hear the muffled coughs and Hijitaka's voice. Then he noticed Hotaru observing everything from the far end of the yard near the pigsty. With her was Susumu in his black working clothes.

Okita-san hadn't wanted anyone to worry for his sake. That is how he is. To his friends, he'll always have his sunny smile. No one will know how bad his illness really is. That was his front, his armor. The only person who can see through this armor is Hijitaka Toshizou. Tetsu realized how little he knew of his mentor and best friend. He promised himself to buy some of Okita's favorite sweets tomorrow.

Nagakura Shinpachi got kicked awake by his friend Harada Sanosuke, who slept next to him. Looking out onto the veranda, he saw his other roommate, Toudou Heisuke. Lost in thought, Heisuke gazed up into the night sky. It may snow soon. He hoped Hana will not be too cold sleeping in her room in Shimabara alone.

Pulling on his coat, Shinpachi joined him on the veranda. Harada snored in his sleep and kicked again. He dreamt of strolling among the blooming cherry trees with Ayu-nee.

Kondo stretched his limbs painfully. Cold weather made his joints ache. He can't figure out why. _He isn't that old, is he? _With a sigh, he decided to retire for the night. Tomorrow, he'll go see a doctor, or maybe Toshi may have some remedy for premature joint aches.

* * *

In Shimabara, Akesato gently caressed the head on the man sleeping beside her on the futon. She did not want to wake him yet. Outside the stars twinkled, as did the street lamps. She kissed him lightly on his cheek. He stirred in his sleep. She must leave now, or they'll come looking for her. 

She got up and glided to the door. There, she paused and looked back at the sleeping man. For years she had lived in this floating world. _Lies, deceit and false smiles. How many men had she charmed with her beauty? _She had long forgotten their names and faces. _Yamanami Keisuke. _That one name alone will remain in her heart.

She shut the door silently and glided down the corridor to that dreaded meeting. She was helpless, caught up in a whirlwind she knew little of. _What orders awaited her tonight? _Inside the room, Yamanami reached out for his beloved, and found only air.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Why is it senbi can't write romance without it being tragic? (hint, hint) Blame it on the classics: Butterfly Lovers, Dream of the Red Mansion, Romeo&Juliet blah blah...that I grew up on.

TB at that time's a terminal illness. Dying of it takes a painfully long time. Hijitaka cares for Okita in big-brotherly manner.(PLEASE! This is not a pairing)

Subtle hints on Akesato's real profession...


	10. Paper Cranes

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RRK.

Author's notes:

Fortune telling at Japanese shrines: you get the fortune printed on a piece of paper. If it's a bad one, you tie it on a rack provided at the shrine in the hope of adverting misfortune.

* * *

Chapter 10: Paper Cranes 

Tetsu seemed to be recovering from his loss. Ichimura Tatsunosuke watched as his brother prayed and made the offering at the shrine. He was a bit upset to see him simply drop the coin into the box rather than walk the paces as he normally did. _Some things can't be rushed..._Then Tetsu went to have his fortune told.

He returned with a big smile on his face. "Tatsu-nii! My fortune says I'll be meeting my former love in the new year! When do you think I'd meet Saya again? I know she must be alive, she gotta be!" Tatsu saw the hope shining in Tetsu's young face.

When Tetsu wasn't looking, Tatsu took the piece of paper and tied it to the 'bad fortunes' rack with a prayer to avert any disaster that awaited his little brother. Tatsu knew that there was little hope Saya can still be alive. They stopped to buy sweets for Okita-san who had taken to his bed.

Okita was happy to see them, and the sweets. Hijitaka hovered about his patient, ready to evict the visitors if they proved too rowdy. The Comedian Trio had already been evicted from Okita's room. Harada had a bump on his head where Hijitaka had been obliged to hit him with his pipe. The pipe broke, much to Hijitaka's disgust. Saizou, wise little pig, had learnt to be quiet and thus avoid eviction. He now snuggled in his young master's lap.

"Ichimura-kun, Tetsu-kun, nice to see you," Okita playfully balanced the pig on Tatsu's head. "Are those sweets for me? Arigato! Did you buy some for the kids at the Temple School? I wonder how Yumi's doing now...She's been learning the flute and promised to play it for me...Are the Honda twins still fighting with each other, they really should make up..."

Tatsu listened to Okita's cheerful chatter. Suddenly, he slammed his fist against the floor. "Okita-san! I really speak to you about this. You can't keep avoiding it!" The smile died on Okita's face. Tatsu took a deep breath and continued.

"Don't you think you're being unfair to Hotaru-san?" Both Tetsu and Hijitaka gave a gasp. The mood instantly turned icy. Okita glared at Tatsu who faced him with surprising courage. Okita was in one of his demon moods. Tetsu could sense in that malevolent glare. Saizou wisely vacated his perch on Okita's lap.

"Get out! GET OUT NOW!" Okita yelled at the brothers with such ferocity that even Hijitaka was taken aback. He took both brothers firmly by their collars and dragged them out. Shutting the door, he turned his attention to Okita who was by now coughing profusely.

"Souji-chan," Hijitaka wiped away tears from Okita's face and cleaned away the trickle of blood. "Ichimura-san's right. What's it with you and Hotaru-san? You've been very cold to her recently. Don't you love her?" He was in alien territory. Hijitaka had never experienced romance other than the occasional fling with courtesans. He had the reputation, deserved or otherwise, of being a rake. No sane woman ever considered him husband material.

"Dammit! I love her, that's why..." Okita cried. It hurt him to be unkind to her. It hurt real bad. _Yet he must...Hotaru's a good girl, she deserves better...a lot better..._

* * *

Hotaru was confused and hurt. She just wanted to be at his bedside, to nurse him through his illness. Yet he had refused to see her. It was painful hearing his cough, knowing of his pain...but being powerless to comfort him. She folded up the laundry. She found Yamazaki in his room when she came with his clean clothes. He was working intently at the table by the light of a lamp. 

"Yamazaki-san, what are you folding?" The shinobi had a stack of colored paper on his table. He was folding one in his hands. Susumu's fingers were surprisingly nimble as he worked. Finally he revealed the finished product. A little paper crane.

"It's a tradition in the village where we were raised," Susumu said the 'we' with a tinge of sadness. "You write your wish on a piece of paper, fold it into a crane and hang it by the window. The kami will receive your wish and make it come true. I'm writing my wishes for the coming year."

"Can you help me write mine? I can't write..." Hotaru selected a soft pink piece. Susumu nodded and penned down her wish. _It did not matter now if he has stopped loving her. All she wanted was for him to recover._ They waited for the ink to dry. Then Susumu taught her how to form it into a tiny crane. She strung it on a length of cotton and...

"Hotaru-san! The lamp!" Too late. The flame caught the paper crane. Hotaru tried to beat the flames out to no avail. Within seconds, only a pile of ashes was left along with a scorch mark on the tatami where it had fallen. Without knowing why, Hotaru cried.

"Hotaru-san?" Susumu ventured awkwardly. Sometimes, silence was the best...

* * *

_Tetsunosuke._ Saya penned his name on a scrap of paper. Then she scrunched it up and threw it aside, hitting Suzu who was sitting on the other side of the screen. _You miss him, don't you?_ Suzu smoothed it out from curiosity and saw the tear smudged words. 

"Saya, why don't you go to him then?" Suzu shrugged. He could never figure out girls, and probably never will. _Tetsu. Of course, one day they'll have to settle their differences. Having Saya with him now is not going to change that._ Suzu cleaned his katana the way his sensei had taught him.

Kenshin contemplated his life as a peasant. He didn't find it unpleasant, having Tomoe about was its own reward. The others, well, Saya was very quiet and very unobtrusive, he sometimes forgot she was there. Suzu was sometimes a pain to have about but overall a good kid, a bit naïve perhaps. Yoshida probably never taught him much, he's gotta learn stuff the hard way as Hiko has allowed Kenshin to learn.

Tomoe's bratty kid brother visited and left after what appeared to be a quarrel with his sister. Afterwards, Tomoe seemed worried and distracted. He really ought to help Tomoe loosen up a bit. _Let's see, home-cooked food with a spot of sake..._Kenshin took out some money and made his way into town.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Paper cranes. A popular belief is that if you fold 1000 cranes for a sick person, the person will recover. The wishing crane story is a total fabrication.


	11. Winter Snow

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't sue please. Enjoy the fanfic.

Chapter 11: Winter Snow

"Have a little, it'd warm the blood." Suzu regarded the sake with suspicion. The last time he had heard someone say that, he had woken up after his drink to find he had been sold to a brothel. After Ikeda-ya, he had sought shelter with someone whom he thought was a friend of his sensei, only to be duped into slavery. He had lost his swords, including the one he got from his late brother.

It took a while for him to escape. The chance arose when a customer got careless with his sword. Suzu grabbed it. That was the first time he had killed. He fought his way out into the streets. He probably would have died there if that weirdo Sakamoto hadn't come running in the opposite direction with the entire Second Patrol after him.

Somehow, the weirdo recognized him as Yoshida's page. Suzu had escaped certain death with Sakamoto's help. _The guy's idea of escape somehow involved running into every other sword-wielding patrol unit in Kyoto. _If he hadn't already had white hair, he was certain he would have after his escape.

It was with great relief that they made it to Katsura's hideout relatively intact. Sakamoto bullied the man into taking Suzu in. Katsura had to vacate his hideout really quick after Sakamoto's surprise visit. _Gunshots do irritate neighbors, as much as loud-mouthed samurai._ That was how Suzu wound up at Himura's. Poor Katsura had gone further up into a mountain monastery to restore some inner peace in his life.

"Suzu?" Kenshin's voice brought him back to the present. Suzu declined. They were sitting in the frosty yard. Kenshin's plan had failed so far. After Kenshin's home-cooked meal, Tomoe and Saya had started up a little girls' talk. The boys can hear their girlish giggles from inside.

Kenshin himself was starting to have doubts. It's alright if Tomoe and he were alone. But having Suzu and Saya about is proving to be complicated. _How can a woman be uninhibited if she knows her kid sister's in the next room? _In frustration, he had sought out Suzu for a drink in the yard. _Too bad Suzu doesn't appreciate sake._

"Sake helps one better appreciate nature's beauty.

In spring the cherry blossom,

Summer the starry sky,

Autumn the falling leaves,

Winter the flying snow."

"What's that?"

"Something my sensei used to say," Kenshin grinned as he emptied his cup. "Of course, I believe he drinks to forget what a lousy potter he is." He thought fondly of Hiko at his kiln. Hiko had chosen to live as a hermit.

"So where's he now?" Suzu tucked his knees up to his chin. It was getting cold.

"Holed up in his mountain shack, drinking his sake and cursing his baka desa for running off to fight a revolution. We had our differences, fought and I left before he could throw me out," Kenshin smiled with tenderness. He loved his sensei even if they rarely saw eye-to-eye. "I pray he remembers to cover himself at night and not pass out drunk while admiring the snow. His temper's terrible when he's sick."

"Kenshin, do you want to come in? It's getting cold." Kenshin stood up at the sound of Tomoe's voice. With a smile, he took the sake jar and entered the house. Suzu followed.

"Saya?" Saya grabbed his sleeve and pulled him hurriedly into the back room. Then he caught a twinkle in her eye. _Of course! Tomoe's making her move on Kenshin as much as Kenshin's making his..._

Suzu spent the next hour or so playing beanbags with Saya and trying hard not to be bothered by the passionate sounds coming behind the door.

Saya is relieved that Tomoe had finally decided to profess her love for her special someone. Too bad all Saya had given Tetsu was a kiss. But Tomoe had seemed troubled after her brother visited. _Was it something back home?_

Saya had made the beanbags herself with Tomoe's help. The last time she played this game was with Tetsu. She looked up and was disappointed to see Suzu instead. The three of them had played cards once until Suzu's scary master came. Tetsu was scared so badly, his brother had to carry him home.

"Saya, I'm tired," Suzu crawled over to his side of the room. _Girls!_ He yanked the blankets up over his head and wondered if Saya realized she was crying.

* * *

A fire broke out in the district of Shimabara in Kyoto. Its source was believed to be a lit lamp knocked over by a stray cat in the kitchens. The fire spread quickly through the building, trapping workers and guests alike. 

When it was finally out, two very frantic members of the Shinsengumi waited in the crowd of onlookers. One was the second-in-command, Yamanami Keisuke, the other Toudou Heisuke.

Hana's body was recovered from the rubble untouched by flames. She had been choked to death by the smoke. They found no sign of Akesato's remains. Yamanami will later receive the scarf he had given her in a package sent out before the fire started. Akesato has vanished. No one knew if she was even in the building when the fire started.

Passing by, Saitou chanted prayers for the dead. He gave thanks his marriage is turning out fine so far. His wife Tokio is both gentle and understanding, even if she is a bit plain to look at. His friends all seem to be ill-fated in love. He hoped Heisuke and San-nan wouldn't bother him too much later. He wondered if he had made a mistake with Tetsu.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Ryouma has made his entrance and will continue to intrude in later chapters. I don't know if Kenshin's immediate boss is Kastura, but let's suppose it is. Akesato has disappeared. Saitou is still very PMK.


	12. Parting as Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

* * *

Chapter 12: Parting as Friends

Yamanami had gone on urgent leave. The fire had affected him so deeply that he was unable to carry out his duties. Tatsu will cover the treasurer part of his job. Kondo had offered to handle the sponsorship part. As for other duties..._guess who's the lucky fool?_ Hijitaka went through the weapons acquisition list for the hundredth time. _Did they really lose that many swords a month?_ _Maybe seppuku is in order for careless taishis..._

He put down the list as footsteps came down the veranda. A soft knock-knock on the door. Okita sat up, tense. Their eyes met. _Souji-chan, are you ready? Whatever decision you make, I'm here to back you up._ Okita gave a slight nod. After long and painful struggle, he has reached a decision.

"Come in." Hotaru quietly slid the door open. She knelt on the tatami beside Okita's futon. "Souji-kun?" She asked timidly. Okita reached out to take her hand. She noticed he had lost weight. He was pale and very thin. An uneasy silence followed before Okita spoke.

"Hotaru-san, I'm really sorry... but can we part as friends?" It came out haltingly. Hotaru bit her lip. Okita looked away. _It was too hard. I want to say I still love you, but I know it won't be fair..._

"As friends, Okita-san," Hotaru spoke as calmly and with as much dignity as she could. Okita gave her a forced smile. "As friends, Hotaru-san."

"Take care," she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Outside she dabbed away a tear that had escaped. _A rejection._ That was what it is. She blinked and hurried off to the kitchen. Inside, Hijitaka moved over to the futon.

"Souji-chan?" Okita buried his face in Hijitaka's shoulder and wept. It was painful all the same. Hijitaka held him, as he had done when Souji was a little boy. That was all he can do to give him support. Okita's sobbing suddenly changed into coughing. Hijitaka felt stickiness on the tear-dampened cloth. _Blood!_

"Souji!" Alarmed, Hijitaka quickly bundled his friend in a blanket, lifted him in his arms and ran all the way to the nearest doctor.

By noon, Okita Souji was admitted to the Kyoto Tuberculosis Hospital, where he will stay until his recovery, if that is possible. Hotaru visited him later that day with Susumu. Okita was very weak, but happy to see them.

* * *

_Tomoe's dead. _Saya could not believe it. It had snowed heavily in the night. Both Suzu and Saya had slept in and awoke to find both their housemates gone.

Much later, Kenshin returned carrying Tomoe's body in his arms. Her white kimono was stained a dirty red. Kenshin himself had suffered terrible wounds, apart from exposure to the cold. A lesser man would have died, but not Battousai. Suzu tended the wounds the best he could.

Saya sat there staring at the body in shock. _So much blood..._Suzu yelled for more bandages, snapping her out of her trance. When the wounds have been treated, Suzu left to carry a message to Katsura. He ought to be informed of what happened. Katsura sent a message back with Suzu.

"Kyoto. We're going back to Kyoto." Saya stared at Suzu. _I don't want to go. I can't face him..._she pleaded silently. Suzu was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice. Katsura had offered him a job and Suzu had accepted. Hopefully, it'd be a job where he can work towards Yoshida's dream.

Katsura had written a letter of reference for both him and Saya. Suzu was looking back to returning to the city. He has some unfinished business with a certain redhead Shinsengumi page..

* * *

.

_Saya._ After he had completed his chores, Tetsu stopped to look at the stars. It's been three months. He hadn't realized he'd take so long to clean up the pig sty. Saizou butted his ankle. Tetsu picked him up. Poor Saizou. They banned pets from the hospital. He tickled the pig and was relieved when he did not get bitten.

"Anyone will do, right?" Tetsu chided as the pig nuzzled him. _If only it were so simple..._ The Comedian Trio, well Duo now as Heisuke was facing some issues of his own, had tried to cheer him up by introducing him to various kitchen girls and waitresses about Kyoto. The pig nipped his finger in protest.

With a sigh, he walked off to the bath. He smelt like a pig-sty himself. Tatsu watched him go. "He's growing up, isn't he?" Tatsu turned to see Hijitaka lighting his pipe. The Demon did not look so scary tonight. Instead, he looked and sounded tired.

"They chased me out after visiting hours, said I will give the children nightmares."

"There were children there?" Tatsu asked. Hijitaka nodded.

"The adult wards are full up. They figured Souji's bed could fit in the children's ward. Souji doesn't mind. He's always a softie when it comes to kids and animals. I hope the kids don't bully him. That place has a serious overcrowding problem. I wanted to take him back, but they wouldn't let me. Dammit! It's cold."

Hijitaka returned to the room which he shared with Okita. It seemed so empty and dark now. Saizou squirmed his way into the room, looking for his master. Failing to do so, he settled down near the closet. Hijitaka did not chase the pig out.

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally settled to debate on whether to kill off Tomoe or not.


	13. Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own PMKor RRK.

* * *

Chapter 13: Shadows

The going was hard at this time of the year. After the blizzard, the weather had warmed suddenly. The winter was wet with freezing rains. There were only the two of them as Himura-san and Katsura-san had stayed behind to tie up some loose ends. Saya walked slowly as they entered Kyoto. Suzu had to stop and wait for her.

_Curse that Katsura-san! The guy ought to write scripts for the kabuki theatres._ They were siblings coming to work for an aunt Umeko at a restaurant named Umeya. As big brother, he'd be expected to take care of his sister.

No chance of chucking her by the roadside. In fact, Battousai had come out of his depression long enough to make it clear to Suzu that he'd personally cut him down to size if he should shirk that duty. _Okay, go to Umeya, settle her in then..._

Saya tugged at his sleeve. _I want to visit Akesato-neesan...and Hana..._She pointed at the street leading to the Shimabara district. Suzu cringed. The place had some real unpleasant memories for him. _Things he'd prefer to forget._ Saya tugged more insistently. Suzu relented. _Jeez! Why am I such a nice guy? Right, because Himura-san will knock my lights out if I'm not._

Pulling his hat low and his scarf high to hide his face, he accompanied her to her former workplace. _Maybe she wants to see her friends...with luck, she'd stay with them..._They saw the charred remains of the building. Saya fainted.

* * *

Shinpachi's pissed off. After months, Hijitaka had finally allowed Puppy-kun to join a patrol. It would be nice to have a man shorter than him on his patrol. Unfortunately, Tetsu had grown during that interval. Now he was taller than the second captain, and the men can't stop rubbing it in.

"Er, Shinpachi-san, sorry I grew..."

"Oh, shut up," Shinpachi waved aside the boy's apology. It was the first time Tetsu was actually on patrol. Those times he sneaked onto Okita's patrols don't count. They turned into Shimabara. Here the men always seemed to slow down. Tetsu thought he caught sight of...

"Tetsu-kun!" He ran. _What is it now?_ Shinpachi gave the signal for the other men to follow as he pursued Tetsu. They found themselves in a deserted alley. Annoyed, Shinpachi whacked Tetsu's head. With an angry curse, he ordered them to resume their patrol. Tetsu rubbed the back of his head. He was certain he saw them.

He had seen a youth resembling Suzu half-dragging a girl that looked like Saya down the alley. With a shrug, he left the alley. On the side of the alleyway, a door creaked open a crack. Suzu peered out to make sure the Miburou had left. Tetsu had taken on the blue and white uniform of the Shinsengumi for real.

Saya moaned as she regained consciousness. She wept silently. _Are girls always so..._ The sooner they got to Umeya the better! _Tetsu was lucky this time. Next time, Tetsu would be alone and he wouldn't have Saya getting in his way._

* * *

Hotaru was carrying a load of dirty bedding out to wash when she saw Susumu sitting on the porch folding paper flowers. She had never thought Yamazaki-san was so skilled at origami. In his hands, the paper took life and shape. Finally, she put down the bedding and joined him. "Yamazaki-san, the flowers are pretty."

"Arigato, Hotaru-san, my sister taught me how to fold them," Susumu continued without looking up.

"Can I ask you something?" Susumu nodded. Hotaru continued. "Is Okita-san always like that? He's always smiling, hiding his pain...He's such a nice man...It's so..."

"Okita-san's always been a kind man. Sometimes, too much kindness can hurt. He always hides from us whenever he's coughing...My sister used to have a very hard time with him. She promised Hijitaka to help watch out for Okita."

"Ayu-nee was a nice person herself," Hotaru spoke quietly. "She doesn't deserve to be killed."

"It's part of being a shinobi, Hotaru-san. We must be ready to die anytime carrying out our duty." _Surely as a former shinobi, Hotaru should know._ He changed the subject."These flowers I'm folding are for her. I can't get fresh flowers at this time of the year."

"Can I go with you to visit her grave?" Susumu looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Of course."

From the pigsty, Tetsu watched them. _Okita-san is doing this on purpose. He's letting Hotaru go._ Saya. Tetsu can't get over Saya. He loved her far too much. She still lives. He was certain what he saw while in Shimabara. Had he seen Suzu too? He had all but forgotten about Suzu after that letter so many months ago.

Saizou was not touching his food. The poor porker missed his master too much. _Don't starve yourself to death, stupid pig, Okita-san will come back for you..._He silently reassured the pig.

* * *

_Waiter? Kitchen assistant?_ _Damn the man!_ Suzu tied on the apron, confronted a large pile of potatoes and set about peeling them. Saya had taken to her job like fish to water. She now glided about the tables serving tea. Umeya was a modest restaurant in downtown Kyoto. Upstairs was where the leaders met to lay their plans.

The matronly woman who ran the place is Katsura's sister, Umeko. She was more than happy for the help. The backyard was large and held a separate bath-house with a secret entrance in the back fence. The Ishii hitokiri had a habit of sneaking in to wash up at the bath-house. _Walking about with blood on your clothes attracts attention._

Seeing the girl's eyes grow wide with fear, Umeko hurriedly reassured her that she'd be safe if she did not go out into the yard at night. Failing to reassure her, the woman gave her a small dagger more for comfort that for any practical use. _If a hitokiri wanted you dead, you haven't a chance. _Saya tucked the dagger out of sight in her obi.

She was now part of it, a dangerous world where Ishii and Miburou cross paths with bloody results. _I have nowhere else to go..._Looking at Saya now; Suzu thought he should have dumped her at some household along the road. It'd probably be better. Even he was getting a bit worried.

If he failed to settle scores with Tetsu soon, some hitokiri is gonna beat him to it. Maybe even Battousai.

Umeko called him aside. He has got work to do. There's a message that needed to be sent. The recipient of the message is Toudou Heisuke. Heisuke received it at a nearby sword store but failed to recognize the boy who brought it. After committing the contents to memory, he will destroy the letter.

Suzu bought himself a good pair of swords with the money Katsura had given him. The one he had with him now was poorly made. He chose them the way Yoshida had taught him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Ya! Things are starting to pick up now Saya & Suzu are in Kyoto. It figures Katsura's sister runs the restaurant. (Racks brains on how to get Tetsu & Saya to meet up).


	14. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Chapter 14: Betrayal

_San-nan's back_. Tetsu saw him sitting on the veranda after dinner. Seeing the page, Yamanami asked Tetsu to join him. "How were things when I'm gone, Tetsu-kun?" Tetsu filled him in. Kondo's busy as usual. Demon Hijitaka's been worried as Okita-san was not getting any better. Tatsu-nii caught a bad cold. Susumu and Hotaru seemed to be getting along, _finally_. Yamazaki had been resentful of Hotaru for taking over what was his sister's place in the kitchen.

There were several skirmishes with the Choushu Ishii. They had lost a few men. The dangerous criminal Battousai clashed with the Third Patrol when Saitou was on home leave. Saitou was very irritated at having to replace more than half of his best men and swore open war on Battousai.

Poor Saizou was not eating his food. Toudou of the Comedian Trio has been secretive lately. Tetsu assumed he was still upset over Hana. He, Ichimura Tetsunosuke, has joined Shinpachi's patrol..._Saya._

"Yamanami-san, I thought I saw Saya the other day...can she still be alive? Where can she be?" Tetsu looked at him earnestly hoping for an answer. W_here do I look for her, how can I find her? I know she's alive somewhere in this large city. _

_Is Akesato still alive?_ Yamanami did not answer Tetsu but gazed up at the first early stars that appeared.

* * *

Shinpachi rolled over and saw the empty space where Heisuke's futon should be. Harada yawned loudly as he stepped into the room. "He does seem to staying out a lot lately," the giant muttered with a grin as he settled down for the night. "Probably in Shimabara. There are many pretty girls there to help him forget..."

"Sano-kun, can you really forget? Have you forgotten Ayu-nee?" The grin fled from the giant's face. He shook his head sadly.

"No, guess it doesn't work that way." Shinpachi silently thanked heaven for blessing him with a loving wife whom he loved. _He really should go back and visit her...maybe, even buy her a new hairpin..._Thinking so, he dozed off.

* * *

Heisuke was nowhere near Shimabara. He waited by the rice warehouse until his guide came. It was the messenger boy. The youth led him through a maze of back alleys. _Why am I doing this? It was betrayal of his friends, but if he chose not to...the Shinsengumi is doomed. _

One night after visiting Hana-chan, he had fallen into conversation with a man. The topic turned to politics and Heisuke learnt some things that he now realized were glaringly obvious. The Shinsengumi was flawed as it will not change. _They cannot stop the changes that are coming, no matter how they try..._

They stopped in front of a fence. The boy pushed aside a secret door and they entered a large yard. The boy hurried him towards the main building at the far end. He judged it to be a restaurant. Then he saw a very familiar face.

"Saya-chan?" Saya looked at him in shock, turned and tried to flee down the corridor. "Wait, Saya! Tetsu-kun's been looking for you," Heisuke caught hold of the girl. Saya shook her head fiercely. _I can't go back now! Don't you understand? I can't!_ "Saya..."

"Toudou-san, they're waiting," the youth's voice was like ice and Toudou felt the coldness of steel as Suzu rested his blade on his back of his neck. He was on their turf. He released Saya, who fled into the dark interior of the building. "Coming," He turned to face the youth, and recognized him as the one who had played cards with both Saya and Tetsu so long ago.

In her room, Saya's shoulders shook as she cried. _Why hadn't she allowed him to take her to Tetsu? Why?_ Today she had caught a glimpse of her love as he walked by Umeya with his fellows. She was so distracted she poured hot tea on a customer and Umeko-dono sent her to the kitchen.

She was afraid. Afraid he will reject her? Or afraid that being with her will hurt him? Were they on opposite banks now? She had read Tomoe's diary secretly before leaving for Kyoto. She now understood why Tomoe was so troubled. Will they use her to get close to Tetsu just as Tomoe was used?

_Tetsu-kun, I don't want to hurt you. _Umeko peeked in and asked if she were alright.

* * *

"Are you holding Saya as a hostage?" They were walking back through the maze. The meeting was a success. Toudou and the men he represented were now with them. However, he knew he was still taking a risk in raising this topic. He gathered Suzu had certain issues with Tetsu.

"She's here of her own will." Suzu hadn't thought of using Saya as a hostage. He hadn't thought of her as anything more than a bothersome 'kid sister'. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to drag Saya into his quarrel. They will settle their differences man to man.

_So she's avoiding him..._Toudou thought. He considered approaching Tetsu but the boy's loyal to the current leaders. He can't tell Tetsu without endangering his fellows on the course he has chosen. No, Tetsu and Saya will have to wait.

* * *

Author's notes:

Enjoyed writing this so far. More tensions mounting. Thanks for those who have the patience to follow so far...

Kenshin will make his re-appearance soon. Looking forward to writing up a confrontation between Saitou & Battousai.


	15. Medicine Seller

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK. 15 chappie's already? Wow, did I do that?

Chapter 15: Medicine Seller

Tatsu was strolling along and struggling with himself. _Too slow._ He had considered approaching Hotaru after Okita broke up with her; only to find Susumu had beat him to it. Hotaru has grown from a ditzy girl into a sensible woman. _Too bad Ichimura Tatsunosuke isn't good at expressing his emotions._ Then neither is Susumu. Yet he has seen them together on many occasions... _Was he being paranoid?_

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he bumped into someone. He offered the man a hasty apology and recognized a familiar face. "Aren't you the medicine seller from the mountains? Thank you so much for the ointment you gave us the last time, it healed my brother's head wound very well."

"Gee, don't mention it," Himura Kenshin smiled. _The boy must have a very hard head. The ointment was little more than wood ash mixed with fat. _"Did your brother really get hit by a falling branch? I thought the shape of the wound looked peculiar."

"Hai, a branch," Tatsu smiled. Actually, Yamanami had used an abacus, but he wasn't going to say that. "So, Himura-san, how's your wife?" Tatsu saw the young man's face fall.

"She died." Tatsu then saw the box Himura carried tied to his chest. He still was struggling to find a suitable reply when...

"DRAGON BOY! KENNI!" Sakamoto Ryouma came running down the street with a large group of angry samurai in pursuit. Tatsu sweatdropped. "Let's go, partner!" Ryouma slapped Tatsu on the back. _That's it! _Tatsu turned to run and found that his companion had vanished. _Where did he go? _Seeing the samurai draw near, he bolted, matching Ryouma pace for pace.

On a nearby roof, Kenshin hugged his precious cargo close as he watched the chase. He would like to talk to Ryouma about his little games. They were getting on everyone's nerves. _But first, Tomoe._ Kenshin hoped he'd be able to get a good plot for her ashes in the local cemetery.

* * *

_The river! It had to be the river!_ They eluded their pursuers by leaping into the freezing river. A dripping wet Tatsu went to the kitchen for a cup of hot tea while he waited for the Comedian Duo to vacate the bath. _No way is he gonna share a bath with Harada and Shinpachi, or Heisuke for that matter._ The last time he did, he nearly drowned in a breath-holding competition. Harada was insistent their team wins. 

He was not surprised to see Susumu and Hotaru there. Hotaru went to get him a clean towel to dry off. Both young men watched her go.

"Susumu-kun, I wonder what she sees in a cross-dresser like you," Tatsu could not resist taking a dig at the shinobi. Susumu looked at him and grinned. "At least, Tatsu-kun, I do not go swimming in winter."

Hotaru returned to see both of them bickering in a half-playful, half-serious manner over who she prefers. No, she smiled to herself. She wasn't ready for romance yet. Right now, she was content to enjoy both their friendship. And she told them so. The three of them chatted together until a taishi came in to announce that Kondo has returned.

Susumu immediately became very sober as he made his way to the office. The report was bad, very bad. Kondo listened to it and sighed. He felt old. Yamanami burst in to say a number of taishi had deserted their duties and disappeared. Among them is Toudou Heisuke. It was just as they had feared.

* * *

Shinpachi was distracted throughout the patrol. Tetsu sensed something was going on at the HQ, but did not know what. He wished Saya were here to help him chase away his worries with her sunny smile. 

He failed to notice someone watching his every move as he walked by Umeya with the Second Patrol. That someone is Saya. Umeko watched the love struck girl and sighed. _Why are girls attracted to danger? That boy's Miburou!_

Well, granted there are some good Miburou. Captain Okita's a polite youth who used to come often to buy Umeya's plum desserts for the orphans at the Temple Orphanage. Pity he's so ill. Yamanami, who came often with his lady friend, was a good man too. At least they never try to run off without paying like certain taishis did. She hadn't seen both of them about lately...

_Tetsu-kun, please, please be safe..._Saya prayed. _Go to him! No! Go to him..._ She struggled with herself.

* * *

_I positively, absolutely, hate cats!_ Suzu chased the black cat that haunted the Umeya's kitchen out into the yard. He had bought himself a generous helping of grilled eel from the roadside stall. Leaving the eel on the kitchen counter, he went to put aside his precious swords. _They do get in the way when working in the kitchen._

Upon returning, he found the eel gone. The kitchen girls were too busy with their duties to see what happened to it. Then he saw the cat grinning on the windowsill with a piece of grilled eel in its mouth. With an angry yell, he chased the cat into the bath house. He couldn't have seen what was coming next.

The bath house was dark. Only the occasion slat of moonlight broke the shadows. _Where's that cat?_ Then he found himself face-to-face with the man whose sword he had stolen those months ago in the brothel...

Suzu let out a gasp of shock and pain as the one-eyed hitokiri grabbed him. Suzu had slashed open the man's face as he escaped from that hellhole. "So it's the rat who stole my sword and my eye. Allow me to return the favor..." He considered yelling for help. Realizing there were only Umeko and her kitchen girls around to hear him, he bit his lip. _I'm doomed..._Suzu thought as the burly man dragged him towards the tub.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Having Tetsu patrol about Umeya's doing to do some serious getting on Suzu's nerves and Saya's. If you've guessed, Suzu's in for a rough time. Trust me, after this, he'll really hate cats. Personally, senbi loves kittys... (strings up Hello Kitty piniata, where's that bat?).

Kenshin's back, so's Ryouma. A bit of a Susumu-Hotaru-Tatsu thing building up...

Yamanami & Okita used to frequent Umeya. Ironic ain't it?


	16. Hitokiri

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK...blah blah the usual...

Bad mood warning. The author's PC's been on strike. Don't know if I've just upped the rating with this chapter, but let's get on with it.

Chapter 16: Hitokiri

_Stupid cat!_ The black cat sat on the window sill cleaning itself. Suzu spluttered as his tormentor finally pulled his head out of the water and flung him face-down onto the wooden floor. He thought the man intended to drown him. Suzu's head was held underwater until he almost passed out.

"Boy, I always knew you liked it rough!" The man's voice was husky as he pinned Suzu down and viciously bit him on the neck. _He'll rape me; then kill me,_ Suzu realized. He whimpered as he recalled the humiliation he had suffered while at the brothel. To add insult to injury, the black cat strolled past in front of him.

"Let's see, after I'm though with you, we'll cut off your legs and hands..." Suzu shuddered as he heard the words spoken. _Whoever it is who finds what's left of him better have both a strong heart and stomach._

"Fuyukawa-san, you better go before you catch a cold." Suzu was surprised to hear that cold voice. Himura-san!

He tried to turn and catch a glimpse of Battousai standing at the door before Fuyukawa slammed his face roughly into the wooden floor. Battousai's clothes were streaked with copious amounts of blood, proof he had an encounter with the Miburou. Fuyukawa grinned lecherously and spoke. "Himura-san! I thought you've got enough of him...was he that good?"

Battousai did not even bat an eyelid. "Fuyukawa-san, it's amazing how cold a man can get when his insides are falling out." The young hitokiri reached for his sword.

"Fine, I'm leaving! Man, we thought you've had your fill of this boy," Fuyukawa got off the still shaking Suzu and kicked him in the ribs. "And that traitorous bitch..." _That did it._ Battousai's sword flashed once, slicing the man in half. Blood splattered over the bath house floor, and over Suzu.

"Kenshin? "Umeko popped in. She took in the blood-covered boys, the bloodied floor and the corpse. "I want both of you to clean up this mess and take a bath before coming in." _What? No hysterics? No screams or fainting?_ Suzu looked on in amazement as Kenshin politely apologized for the mess and picked up the floor rag.

"Suzu-kun, can you get up?" Suzu took the hand Himura held out to him and got up on still-trembling legs.

* * *

_Even if you become stronger, stay the same inside, Tetsu-kun. _He had visited Okita-san in the hospital. He found his mentor folding paper cranes for the children. When he was leaving, Okita-san had said those words to him. 

Poor Okita-san was getting worse. Tetsu overheard the nurses whispering that he may not make it to spring. Life for Okita now revolved about the children in his ward, endless medical check-ups and visits by his friends. _Is that good or bad? No more will the talented swordsman pick up his sword. _

Hijitaka ordered all would-be visitors not to mention things that upset Okita. _Okita need not know a rogue faction of the Shinsengumi has broken away. And please don't tell him Saizou starved himself to death!_

_Stay the same inside._ Saya had told him that. It was Okita who gave those words voice...

Tetsu was about to doze off when he was awoken by loud curses. Rushing to the door of the dormitory with the other taishi, he was surprised to discover the speaker was not Hijitaka but a soaking wet Saitou Hajime. The normally cool Third captain released a string of colorful expletives directed mostly at a certain Hitokiri Battousai. The remainder was for a certain thick-head Tenth captain who failed to observe the maximum weight capacity of a bridge.

* * *

"But you're so strong and yet..." Suzu blinked in amazement as Kenshin related his most recent escapade. Having disposed of the late Fuyukawa, they had cleaned the blood from the floorboards and were now soaking in the tub. 

"There will always be stronger men. Captain Saitou Hajime of the Third Patrol. I was on my way here when he challenged me on that bridge..." Kenshin replayed the scene of confrontation in his mind.

It was dangerously close. Their duel was rudely interrupted when the Tenth Patrol came running onto the flimsy bridge with disastrous results. Battousai simply cut down a couple of men and leapt to safety over their corpses. Saitou and the surviving Miburou wound up taking an impromptu swim as the bridge collapsed from their sheer weight.

"He's a shinigami. Saitou Hajime's one of the best they've got...I'd advise anyone who's thinking of challenging him to forget it, unless they're better than me." When Kenshin came fresh from the outskirts, Katsura had pointed out certain members of the Shinsengumi to him. Saitou Hajime's reputation as a swordsman is matched only by Okita Souji.

"Er, Himura-san, why were you on your way here?" Suzu asked as they toweled themselves.

"I'm sick of hearing lewd jokes about a hitokiri and two stray cats on a mountain. I offered to open up some vacancies. Katsura-san's not taking any chances. We're a bit short after Ikeda-ya." Himura picked up his sword and tucked it into his belt. Suzu flushed a bright crimson. He had serviced a few of Himura's colleagues during his time at the brothel. Of course, none of them cared who he was...

"Katsura-san took care of the bastard who sold you off. He spilled that out over a sake-drinking session yesterday. I hope he finds good company by the river...without his head."

Kenshin looked at Suzu as they entered the main building. The boy has been through a lot. Aside from the brothel, he had survived one of Ryouma's escapes. Even Katsura-san found Ryouma a handful at times. Himura had earlier thought it was a council decision that sent Suzu to him, not one of Ryouma's many whims.

_Like me, he has been through hell. Of course, my kind of hell involves endless rivers of blood._ Battousai is a killer. Can he befriend Suzu? Kenshin never had a close friend his age before. Being a hitokiri's a lonely existence... It wouldn't be fair to drag Suzu in. Katsura's already regretting letting Kenshin become a hitokiri.

Despite still being a bit shaky from his earlier ordeal, Suzu smiled. _At least Battousai's proving to be a friend. A friend. Tetsu._ Suzu suddenly thought of his first friend in Kyoto. _Too bad the next time they meet..._ He saw Saya sitting by the open window through the open door of her room. She was looking out at the night sky.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Kenshin's back and he just ruffled Saitou. Kinda tricky managing Battousai & Kenshin. I kind of figured that the Rurounin was part of him even then. Remember poor Kenshin being bullied by Kaoru into doing housework?

BTW, shinigami means God of Death. I figure Kenshin will show Saitou some respect as a fellow swordsman.


	17. Umeko

Disclaimer: The usual.

Chapter 17: Umeko

Umeko kneaded the dough for dumplings. She's worried about the new girl Saya. The poor thing's been looking peaked. With her forty-odd years of life experience to draw on, Umeko has traced the source to a longing for a boy that is totally unsuitable. _Not that there're any more good boys about...All able-bodied men are being swept up in the coming storm._

She supervised Kenshin as he cooked the rice. _Dammit!_ When Katsura introduced her to the hitokiri, she had expected an older man, not some kid. Kenshin was the furthest anyone is from the Battousai parents frightened their children with. _Heck! He played with the very same kids when he's done his chores._

Kenshin helped a young man who had fainted outside Umeya last year. That man was Okita Souji. Afterwards, they had chatted as old friends would over a cup of tea. If they were to meet as Miburou and Choushu...

_Here comes that boy again..._Umeko watched as the Second Patrol swung round the corner. Saya craned her neck for a glimpse of him. She noticed Suzu was watching the same boy with a very resentful look. _Jealousy?_ But Suzu doesn't seem to be fond of Saya in that manner. On the contrary, he seemed to be very troubled..._maybe he isn't too sure of his own feelings._

Her younger brother has charged her with guardianship of these three young people. _By Buddha,_ she'll try her best to help them. _Those kids don't deserve to be caught up in this revolution!_ Katsura regretted what happened to Kenshin and Tomoe. She called them to the yard after she put the dumplings to steam...

* * *

"I gave my word to Katsura-san. I chose this path and I'm not regretting it." Umeko nodded sadly. The belief and fire of the revolution burnt in young Himura. Fighting for his beliefs, he will gladly become Battousai. However, after the loss of Tomoe... Kenshin's eyes were soft as he touched the blue scarf that was Tomoe's.

Battousai will stay to see the revolution to conclusion. Being a hitokiri's a hard, lonely life. With his skills, Kenshin may live. But the gentle Kenshin will have to face what Battousai has done. A person never gets used to killing and the guilt of it will weigh on his soul. He may have to spend the rest of his life redeeming himself. At least, Kenshin will fight the demon within. His love for Tomoe will not allow him to lose.

Suzu was not surprised by Kenshin's conviction. Umeko turned her attention to Saya. Saya was evasive when questioned. She refused to communicate and simply shook her head. "Saya, do you want to go to him?" Umeko asked gently. "If you wish, I can help you get a post in the Shinsengumi kitchen."

A pair of round teary eyes looked at her with a mixture of hope and fear. Kenshin's eyes turned cold and hard as Battousai's. _Don't think of using her!_ "Relax, I'm not asking you to spy on them..." Saya shook her head fiercely. _NO!_ Suzu's patience with Saya finally snapped.

"Saya! You've loved him since I first met you! And you've been loving him all this while! If that bastard Tetsu's been such a cad to dump you..." Saya slapped Suzu hard and fled crying. _So Suzu knows the boy. Tetsu eh?_ Umeko made a note to check on a redhead in the Shinsengumi called Tetsu. _The marketplace gossip has always been quite reliable if you know where to listen... _

"I cannot fail my master again." With that, Suzu went into the building. Umeko shook her head. Katsura had explained to her that the boy's been through a lot and asked for her patience. But he was being ridiculous. Was it a misguided attempt to soothe his own conscience for failing to save Yoshida at Ikeda-ya? _What a headache!_ Normally, she wouldn't mind letting a stubborn ass go into a duel like that, but if Tetsu gets killed...

"No matter who dies, Saya-chan's the loser. If Tetsu kills Suzu, it'd affect him, and Saya." Himura Kenshin summed up her thoughts. He excused himself politely. _The boy has grown._ Umeko watched Kenshin leave. _One day, that boy will be a great swordsman, far greater than Battousai, because a man's true worth is what he has inside..._

* * *

_Why? Why?_ Saya sobbed into her apron. She could have agreed to go. _She could trust Umeko couldn't she?_ She stayed in her room until the sun set. Suzu brought up some onigiri. Receiving no reply from her, he left them outside her door. _Girls!_ Suzu realized he was starting to look upon Saya as a sister..._Guess Katsura-san wasn't too far off the mark... _

Kenshin sheathed his sword and tossed Tomoe's scarf about his neck. Tonight Battousai will be abroad. He thought of the lives he had treasured and were cut short. _Kasumi, Sumire and Sakura neesan_, the three women who had given their lives to save his from bandits when he was a helpless child. Tomoe gave hers to protect him...

He peeled off the plaster to reveal his now telltale cross-scar. Ryouma once told him of the wide, wide world. Is Japan big enough for his journey of redemption? Once the new era has come...

A strange customer called at Umeya just as Umeko was closing for the night. Seeing her, he gave her a hug and a kiss on her brow. "My sugar-plum!" Umeko laughed softly and hit him lightly on his hat as he lifted her into the air.

"Ume-san! Not my hat!"

"Ryou-kun, how many times must I tell you not to use your fancy foreign ways on me?" She chided him gently as she welcomed him in. She sent a kitchen girl to prepare the spare room for their guest. Suzu peered out of his room.

"Bell-boy! Nice to see you!" Sakamoto Ryouma greeted him with a cheery smile. Suzu slammed the door shut. _If things can't get any worse..._

* * *

Author's notes:

Bell-boy? The kanji for Suzu's name happens to mean bell, if I remember correctly.

Ryouma&Umeko a couple? The kanji for Ume's name means plum. Love having Umeko trying to counsel her charges.


	18. Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RRK.

* * *

Chapter 18: Festival

The New Year festival was bustling as usual. Umeko had closed her restaurant for the day. She now strolled proudly with Ryouma. The three young people strolled behind. Kenshin will follow Katsura when he leaves Kyoto in a few days' time. They'll be sad to see him go. Saya remembered the last festival she went to with Tetsu and became very subdued. Suzu took in the sights and sounds. He never went to such festivals when he was with Yoshida.

Ryouma and Umeko disappeared off into the trees behind the shrine. Suzu stopped to pray for Yoshida's spirit at the shrine. Saya felt thirsty and asked Kenshin to buy some drinks. Kenshin gladly obliged. It was rare that he could enjoy such festivals. _It's a shame Tomoe isn't here with him. He had seen a fan that would have really suit her..._

"Ume-san," Ryouma asked as they both sat on a stone bench. "I kind of miss having Oki trying to arrest me...Shinpa-san and the others aren't that much a challenge..." Umeko smiled. "You can always try Saitou."

"Na, the guy's got some fixation on Kenni. The other night, he actually ran past me to get at Kenni...Think I should drop in and visit poor Oki?" Umeko sweatdropped.

"Er, Ryou-kun, a visit from you is going to be very demerital to that boy's health you know."

* * *

"Tetsu! Wait up!" Tatsu tried to keep up with Tetsu as the boy ran towards the masks stall. The Ichimura brothers were at the festival with Hotaru and Susumu. Their companions had gone to pray for Okita's health. Suddenly Tetsu stopped. The last time he bought a mask, he had frightened Saya with it...

"I'm sorry!" Kenshin accidentally bumped into Tetsu and nearly spilt hot tea on him. Tatsu caught up to them. "Hey, aren't you the medicine seller Himura-san?" Kenshin grinned and nodded his head. Tatsu stole at glance at the man's waist. _A sword. Wasn't the guy a medicine seller?_ He felt suddenly uneasy.

"Saya-chan, I'm back!" Saya looked up and saw that Kenshin was not alone. With him was the boy she had been dreaming of...She ran.

"Saya!" Tetsu yelled as he ran after her. "Tetsu!" Tatsu chased after his brother. Kenshin was left standing with two cups of tea in his hands. The tea was turning lukewarm. Saya darted around a corner and ran straight into Suzu. He caught her before she fell over.

"Saya, where're you off to..." Suzu's voice trailed as he saw Tetsu. They glared at each other. "Hands off Saya," Tetsu growled as he reached for his sword. Saya darted behind Suzu. "In your dreams, Miburou scum," Suzu replied as he reached for his. Tatsu cringed. _What is he to do?_

"Enough!" Kenshin's tone was firm as he grabbed both their hands before they could draw their katana. Both cups of tea cluttered onto the cobbles. "Not here, there are too many innocent people about." At least someone knows what he's doing. Tatsu sighed with relief.

"Meet in two days at the abandoned house to settle our differences, where it all started..." Suzu ventured. Tetsu nodded solemnly. Both Kenshin and Tatsu shook their heads. _This is so childish..._

Saitou was strolling with his wife when he was attracted by the commotion. That redhead youth with the plaster on his cheek looks familiar...It's...

"Battousai!" Without thinking, Saitou drew his katana. Men shouted. Women and children screamed. Chaos reigned as everyone tried to flee. The dangerous serial killer's here! _Crap!_ Kenshin took one look at the mess of frightened women and children. He reached a decision. "Run!"

Suzu needed no further encouragement. He took Saya's arm and fled. "Saya!" Tetsu watched as both Suzu and Saya were swept away in the crowd. "Tetsu!" Tatsu grabbed hold of him. They were nearly knocked off their feet. Kenshin had vanished into the wave of humanity. Saitou was left holding his blade and roaring for the coward Battousai to show himself.

* * *

"Did you hear something, Ryou-kun?" Ryouma and Umeko disentangled themselves. "Sounds like a angry bear, Ume-san. No, it's more a howl..." Ryouma pulled on his haori as Umeko tidied her hair. He gave her worried glance. "Don't suppose it's your brother?"

"No, Ryou-kun," Umeko kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his dreadlocks. "Thanks for telling me about Iron Boy. I really wish there's some way for Saya..."

"That's always Bell-boy..." He didn't get any further before Umeko kissed him on the lips. Barely a few yards away, Saitou was detained by his fellow Shinsengumi for disturbing the peace. He will be suspended from his duties until further notice. The Third Captain swore to personally rip Battousai to shreds.

* * *

_Heisuke!_ Shinpachi could not believe his eyes when he spotted his friend across the street on his way back from the festival. He asked both his wife and mother to go ahead home without him. "Heisuke-kun, what the heck are you doing? It's..." Shinpachi fumbled over his words as he faced his friend. Heisuke was unarmed and dressed as a beggar.

"Desertion? Treason?" Heisuke finished for him. _Dammit! Doesn't he realize how serious this is?_ "It's too late now, Shinpachi-san. Can't you guys see? The Shinsengumi can't stay as it is."

"Still unrepentant?" _Toudou has always been stubborn._ Shinpachi balled his fists.

"I've got nothing to repent." _Should he draw his sword on Heisuke?_ Shinpachi found he could not. "Toudou-san! The next time our paths cross, I may have to kill you." Shinpachi closed his eyes and turned away. _Can I really do it?_

"Good, I do not expect less of you. Or of anyone in the Shinsengumi..." Shinpachi opened his eyes to find himself alone. Toudou had disappeared into the shadowy alley. The stars looked down on Shinpachi as he made his way back to his family.

* * *

Author's notes:

Way to go, Saitou, you've really done it this time. The pride of the Shinsengumi is in the dust now. Amazed he doesn't have to commit seppuku. (Now we know why he HATES Kenshin so much).

Wonder if Katsura knows Umeko & Ryouma are an item...

Tension between Nagakura & Toudou mounting.


	19. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RRK.

* * *

Chapter 19: Dilemma 

_You do realize that she'll get hurt either way..._

Suzu pushed Kenshin's words out of his mind. _Saya has nothing to do with it!_ Battousai has left Kyoto with Katsura on one of his business trips. Umeko is still asleep, as is Ryouma. He could hear his loud snores coming from her room. Saya peered at him from the kitchen as he wore his sandals.

_Saya, please don't..._The girl darted back into the kitchen to Suzu's relief. Tying on his scarf, he strode purposefully out of Umeya. Towards the old house where he had defied Yoshida's orders to kill Tetsu, and later compounded his mistake by trying to protect the redhead. Yoshida had used the switch on him when they got back to the wood yard.

The blows on his back did not hurt as much the look of disappointment in his master's eyes. To make matters worse, Tetsu had participated in the raid on Ikeda-ya where Yoshida was killed..._Some friend! No, Tetsu is his enemy, always was, always will be. _If Suzu hadn't been so preoccupied with his thoughts, he would have heard the clicking of Saya's geta as she trailed him at a safe distance.

"Suzu, we really don't have to do this," Tetsu was already there. Over the past two days, the young page has been thinking hard. Does Saya love Suzu? If so...The last thing Tetsu wanted was Saya's tears. Okita-san loved Hotaru-san, yet he let her go..._Can Tetsu do the same?_

"Draw your sword." The reply was terse. Tetsu unsheathed his twin swords grimly. _So it has come to this..._Saya watched from behind the fence. _Will Tetsu win? Will Suzu win?_ She realized she did not want either of them to be hurt.

_He's even better than I thought. _Tetsu blocked Suzu's blade. Their blades clashed in a deadly dance of thrusts, slashes and parries. They were evenly matched. Suzu managed to slash Tetsu's arm. Tetsu bit back a curse as the blood flowed.

* * *

"Tetsu?" Tatsu searched the compound franticly to no avail. _Was he too late?_ His brother was the only family he had left. "Tetsu!" He ran into the kitchen. _Please let him be there..._He found a very surprised Hotaru preparing breakfast. 

"Tetsu? I haven't seen him since last night..." Hotaru tried to recall when she had last seen Tetsu. "Oh no!" Tatsu exclaimed. "He's gone to duel with that Suzu boy." _Suzu's master was the same man who had killed their parents..._Tatsu buried his head in his hands. _Where is Tetsu?_ Then he thought of the abandoned house—

Leaping to his feet, he ran for the gate. "Tatsu! I'm going with you!" Tatsu looked over his shoulder and was relieved to see Susumu close behind him. "You're not that good in a fight," the shinobi said as they sped out through the gate.

* * *

They were fighting up against the house. The overhanging eave fell as the supporting pole was slashed. Tetsu instinctively raised his arm to protect himself from the falling straw. Seeing an opening, Suzu zoomed in for the kill. A sharp pain in his side. Suzu became aware of blood staining his clothes. Suzu turned and was shocked to see a very frightened Saya holding her bloodied dagger. She dropped it. 

"Tetsu!" Hearing the approaching footsteps, he grabbed Saya's arm and ran out of the yard. Tetsu was left stunned and half-blinded by the moldy straw. It was in this sorry state that Tatsu and Susumu found him.

* * *

Suzu winced as Saya cleaned his wound. The point of the dagger had just grazed his side. _She hadn't meant to hurt him ...but she had to save Tetsu. Please don't..._Her eyes pleaded as they met his. _I don't want to see either of you hurt, Tetsu or you._

"Saya, please leave." Saya timidly left his room. _Sensei, what do I do now?_ Suzu closed his eyes. _I can't do it...I still can't..._ The memory of Yoshida had been his pillar of strength in his darkest hours in the brothel. Somehow, he had endured and lived. His sensei wanted him to live. That's why he sent Suzu for help with the full knowledge Katsura and his men were out.

Now it was different. It wasn't just Tetsu and him. Saya's in it now. Either way, she gets hurt. Will letting Tetsu live be betraying his sensei again? He was struggling with himself when Umeko called.

Saya tried to act normal as she opened the store. Her mind was in turmoil._ Why? Should she have stayed with Tetsu? Was he badly hurt?_ Ryouma returned from his morning stroll, thankfully, without the routine angry patrol on his heels. He learnt of the planned duel from Kenshin. Too bad they had failed to stop it.

"Don't worry, Saya-chan," he patted her on the head. "Iron Boy's fine. I just saw Dragon Boy and him walking back to the Miburou compound." _Poor gal, _he thought. _Hopefully, his little sugar plum has a plan..._

* * *

"Nagasaki?" Umeko nodded. If everything works out, she will be in Nagasaki with Saya. They'll open another restaurant... Strange, she was beginning to think of that child as her own. Her late husband never gave her any. "Sugar-plum, you're walking out on me..." Ryouma whined. Suzu was puzzled. This has nothing to do with him... 

"Then come with us," Umeko retorted. "And you, too, Suzu." She had spoken with Katsura. Things will only get worse in Kyoto. He has given her his blessings to leave the city. Suzu shook his head without speaking and left. _Stubborn boy!_ Umeko clicked her tongue.

"I still got some unfinished business in town, honey-plum..." Ryouma pouted like a spoilt child. "I promise to join you there as soon as this is over..."

_As soon as it's over?_ Umeko sighed. She prayed her brother and Kenshin will survive the coming storm. And her Ryouma too.

_Sensei, what should I do?_ Suzu asked as he gazed out of his window. The stars were silent as they shone down on the city with its many conspiracies and plots. Someone once told him that the stars foretold the fates of men. Had he made the right choice in deciding to stay?

* * *

Author's notes: 

Saya to leave again? Er, the duel's a bit of an anticlimax. Thanks for staying so far.Stay tuned, ya!


	20. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Chapter 20: Confrontation

Tetsu toyed with the dagger Saya had left behind at the scene. _Why? She was trying to save him, was she? Where can she be? And where does Suzu fit in this?_ His wound was not too serious, despite the blood. He put it aside and joined the rest of his patrol. The atmosphere in the barracks was tense.

"Puppy-kun, you need not come..." Shinpachi looked weary as he stepped out of his room in his blue and white uniform. Their sources have confirmed the hideout of the rebels.

"It's alright. It's my duty," Tetsu patted his twin swords. Inside, he was nervous. This will be his first raid since Ikeda-ya. Tonight the Miburou will hunt. The prey this time...

"Shinpachi! If you see him..." Harada stopped. Shinpachi nodded. The giant patted his back and hobbled back into their room. Harada's leg has yet to heal after his tumble from the bridge. Yamanami has come down with a stomachache. Many of the men were pleading illness. Hijiaka did not press them. _If they did not have the heart to fight..._

Okita has been moved to an isolation ward as his condition worsened. He now turned away all visitors except Hijitaka and his page. Enough was enough, Hotaru decided. This evening, as Hijitaka and his men move out, she'll go and visit him.

She tidied up and left for the hospital. She was no longer the dizzy girl who hero-worshipped Okita-sama. She wanted to approach him as a friend. Okita has been difficult since they broke up. When she visited with Tatsu or Susumu, he would engage them with his chatter. When she visited alone, he found some excuse to avoid confronting that topic...

"Toshi?" Okita called out as the door creaked open. His face fell as Hotaru entered. "You don't look too happy to see me," she observed as she sat by his cot. He had lost a lot of weight and coughed constantly.

"Hotaru-san, you shouldn't have come, it can get messy..." he wiped his mouth as he coughed out more blood.

"I can handle the sight of blood, don't you worry," Hotaru countered. "I used to be a shinobi. Please, as a friend, don't turn me away. Everyone's worried about you, Okita-san." Okita realized that she had grown without him noticing into a confident young woman.

"You were a very poor shinobi. You fell off the roof when you stole my sketches."

"I couldn't read then. I'm learning from Susumu and Tatsu now. I'm no longer that girl who chased after you. Okita-san, can I stay with you until sunset? If you still treat me as a friend..." She stopped. That was not right...

Okita nodded slightly. "What we shared was a love like the summer, what we are left with is a profound friendship." He quoted from a kabuki play they had both enjoyed the previous summer. Yes, it was true. They will both treasure the memory of that summer-love and cherish the friendship they found in each other. She smiled with him.

"Hotaru-san?" Okita ventured. "Something happened at the HQ, didn't it? Toshi and Tetsu's been acting like cats on hot coals whenever I bring it up. Please, don't treat me like a little boy...can you tell me?" _How could she deny him?_ Hotaru broke the bad news as gently as she possibly could.

* * *

The punishment for desertion is death. And the Miburou have no mercy as they closed in on the abandoned warehouse. They were greeted by forces that were both ill-trained and ill-armed. Most of the defectors were the younger recruits. It was a massacre. Tetsu stayed close to Hijitaka as they charged into the warehouse.

Tetsu parried a thrust by a man he knew by sight. Before he could recover, Tetsu slashed him across the chest. _Was it a kill?_ No, the man was groaning. "Finish the job!" Hijitaka snapped as he drove his sword into the fallen man's throat. They were killing former comrades with whom they had sparred in the barracks.

Saitou showed no such hesitation to kill. After his thwarted duel with his arch enemy, he was in an unforgiving mood. Any rebel who crossed his path found that out to their demerit. Shinpachi led a small group of men towards the back of the building.

"Kondo!" Their leader stumbled as his thigh was slashed by his opponent. Hijitaka leapt to his rescue, slaying Kondo's opponent. "See to the wound!" Tetsu tore a strip off his sleeve. Kondo was losing a lot of blood from the deep wound. Hijitaka guarded them as Tetsu tried to staunch the bleeding.

Heisuke cut down several Miburou before Shinpachi found him. Heisuke's clothes were bloodstained, but he did not appear hurt. His sword was drawn and stained with Shinsengumi blood. Shinpachi steeled himself. _It has come to this..._

"Shinpachi, as usual, your stance resembles a duck's," Heisuke greeted him with a taunt he had often used during training. Normally, Shinpachi would have replied with a witty retort, this time it was different. "Just shut up and die!" Shinpachi hissed and drew his sword.

Their blades clashed. Heisuke sneaked in a slash that tore open Shinpachi's shoulder. Clutching his wounded shoulder, Shinpachi blocked a thrust. Then he spun the blade around to knock aside Heisuke's parry and sank it home into the former captain's chest. It was over.

Heisuke sank to his knees as he felt his strength flow away with his blood. "Shin...pachi...you've gotten better..." he gasped. _It must be training with Harada that improved the smaller man's agility..._ He had lost. Hana-chan...she'll be waiting for him... With a smile, Heisuke closed his eyes. _Too bad his unborn child will not know him...his wife will care for the child, wouldn't she?_

Shinpachi realized he was shaking. His hands were sticky with blood. _Toudou-san, you baka._ The Comedian Trio, that's who they were Harada, Nagakura and Toudou. He watched as death slowly drained the color from Heisuke's face. Slowly, he drew out his sword...

"Wait..." Heisuke opened his eyes and used his last bit of strength to clutch Shinpachi's uniform. "T-tell Puppy-kun...Saya's at..." He never completed what he wanted to say. Shinpachi felt the grip on his uniform slacken as Heisuke's eyes dimmed.

"Heisuke! What's that about Puppy-kun's Saya!" Shinpachi shook Heisuke's shoulders to no avail. Shinpachi then realized he was crying. He wiped his tears with his bloodied sleeve, smearing blood onto his face, both Heisuke's blood and his own. _Poor Puppy-kun._ Any leads to Saya's whereabouts died with Heisuke.

* * *

Okita was having a nightmare. He was struggling waist-deep in blood as demon claws tried to pull him under. "Okita-san! Wake up; you're having a bad dream." A woman's voice was calling.

He awoke in a cold sweat to find Hotaru bending over him anxiously. "Hotaru-san? I thought you were going to leave when I fall asleep."

"I fell asleep too." After Okita dozed off, Hotaru had bribed the night-shift nurses with the tickets to the latest kabuki play to allow her to stay after visiting hours.

"Liar," Okita grinned. It was late, far too late for a woman to walk the streets of Kyoto during these uncertain times. He did not find her company unpleasant. They chatted until Okita finally dozed off, this time into a peaceful slumber. Hotaru stayed until sunrise.

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally, some overdue Shinsengumi action. Some OkitaHotaru fluff.


	21. Sakura's Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RRK, I only derive pleasure from writing about the characters.

* * *

Chapter 21: Sakura's Falling

_The sakura is late in blooming this year_, Nagakura thought as Harada helped him change his bandages. They were sitting on the veranda. The flowers are exceptionally beautiful. Too bad Toudou-san isn't around to see them. After the raid, they had counted thirty dead deserters and five of their men killed, three by Heisuke's sword. There were numerous injuries too.

"Sano-kun, did it have to end like that?" The giant didn't have the words to reply. Instead, he pulled the bandages tightly around Shnpachi's wound, forcing him to yelp in pain. "Sano! That bloody hurts!" He spun around to cuff his large friend. Soon a friendly scuffle was underway.

"Harada-san! Nagakura-san! Please! Your wounds!" An alarmed Hotaru chided as she chanced upon them. Both men stopped. The bandages were tangled about both of them. Hotaru stifled her giggles at the ridiculous state they were in and hurried off for more clean bandages.

Both Shinpachi and Sanosuke exchanged glances then burst out laughing. They could almost hear a third voice laughing along with them like he always did.

* * *

Hijitaka visited Okita alone. Okita wanted to go out and view the sakura. He was too weak to walk by himself. Hijitaka carried him out to the bench under the hospital's cherry trees. All the while, he was painfully aware how light his friend was in his arms. Souji had always been slender, now he was bony. 

The illness has given his skin a translucent paleness that resembled porcelain. Hjitaka felt as though any bump or jolt will shatter the young man into a thousand pieces. It was with great relief that he finally sat Okita down on the bench. Okita's cough has eased recently, or maybe it was just that he was too tired to cough. Both men sat watching the falling petals.

"Hotaru-san is busy today. She's nursing the injured..." Hijitaka started. Souji was less agitated after her visit. In fact, Souji had asked after his friends. Still, he was a bit upset she told Okita about the revolt and Saizou...

"Either way, we lost..." Souji murmured. Hijitaka nodded. The revolt had cost them dearly. Many of the deserters had been promising swordsmen with great potential, men that would have formed the next generation of the Shinsengumi.

"The sakura is falling, Souji." The peace in the hospital garden was a respite from the chaos outside. The timeless beauty of the pink and white petals as they whirled in the wind touched even the most battle-hardened soul.

"But the sakura will bloom again next spring," Okita smiled. "I think it's a pity Hotaru-san is not able to go view the sakura..."

"You do know she still treats Tatsu and Susumu as friends."

"Maybe next spring she would have chosen...how's Hajime? He hasn't visited..."

"Hajime's busy..." Hijitaka reached out and took Okita's thin hand in his. Many years ago when the sakura was blooming, he had allowed the sake to cloud his better judgment and given a little boy a sword. Seeing the boy's face light up with joy, he hadn't the heart to take it back.

A few springs later the boy killed his first man. Souji followed them like a faithful dog, down the path they had chosen. Too young, he was far too young and gentle for the blood-soaked path they walked. Maybe his illness was heaven's way of sparing Souji from further bloodshed, but at what cost?

"Souji," Hijitaka gripped his friend's hand gently. "Can you ever forgive me? Forgive me for giving you that sword before you were grown; forgive me for letting you follow me..."

"Toshi, there's nothing to forgive. I chose my own path." Okita smiled. "Don't be silly now."

"Toshi, I'm tired," Okita murmured dreamily. "Lean on my shoulder for a while." Hijitaka gently rested the younger man's head on his broad shoulder. "Arigato, Toshi..." Okita replied weakly as he closed his eyes. "Arigato for everything." Hijitaka watched the pink and white blossoms dance as the breeze rustled the branches.

They sat in that position for a long while before Hijitaka realized Okita's hand was growing cold. Okita wore a peaceful look on his young face. His friend was gone.

"Souji-chan?" _Souji, the sakura that blooms next year will not be the same sakura that blooms this spring..._

* * *

"Hajime-san!" Saitou ignored his wife's pleas to slow down as he stalked through the park. _This stupid walk was her idea so let her catch up with him!_ He was still smarting from his failure to kill that punk called Battousai. _What sword style does he use? How was it possible a boy can prove to be the match of..._

In addition, he had lost some of his best recruits when they defected with Toudou that traitor, recruits he had been grooming as future elite swordsmen. During the raid, he had made sure they paid with his sword.

_You're really letting it get to you, Hajime-kun. Lighten up. Isn't the sakura beautiful?_ A flicker, a silvery voice. _Okita Souji._ He hadn't visited the young man since his hospitalization. He hasn't even done any meditation recently. He had lost his prayer beads after falling from the bridge and he hasn't replaced them yet.

He stopped. The blossoms were exceptionally beautiful this year. Tokio thankfully caught up with him. She was very out of breath. Saitou looked at her and smiled. "Toki-chan?" He offered her his hand.

She was pleasantly surprised when he offered to buy her some refreshments. _Yes, Souji,_ Saitou conceded. _I really should enjoy this lovely day with my wife. _

* * *

Umeya. Suzu watched as their head waitress Kikujo fled from the kitchen sneezing. "Ume-dono! I'm allergic to cats!" He grinned wickedly. Kikujo flirted outrageously with the customers. Her wardrobe would have caused a Shimabara courtesan to blush. Today was a fall-off-the shoulder kimono slit up to mid-thigh. 

"Who's gonna care for Tsuki-hime? We can't possibly take her to Nagasaki." Umeko emerged with the resident black tabby. "Suzu, you take the cat." Umeko plopped it onto his lap. _What do I look like? A cat-sitter?_ Suzu had never noticed before that the cat had odd eyes, green-blue and amber. The cat miaowed and proceeded to shred his sleeve with her claws.

"Is Saya really going?" Suzu asked as he tried to disengage the feline from his clothes. Saya has been very subdued since Umeko broke the news to her. Umeko will need a week or so settle her business in Kyoto.

"Yes." Umeko's tone was flat. Even she wasn't sure if it will be the best for Saya. Saya has been crying in her sleep recently according to Kikujo and the other girls who shared her room. Iron Boy's patrol has not been active after their big raid on Toudou and the other defectors.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Playing up on the friendship between the guys in this chappie. Can't resist writing a touching death scene for Okita-san. Like Okita to kind of knock sense into Saitou for his behavior towards his poor wife. A throwback to the PMK Saitou?

A feline allergic waitress? Tsuki-hime translates to Princess Moon. Kikujo translates literally to chrysanthemum girl. I will definitely develop this character if there's still time.


	22. Night Prowler

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK.

Chapter 22: Night Prowler

Okita's dead. _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._ They had watched as the flames licked away at the body. When the smoke finally cleared, all that was left of Okita-san was a pile of small charred bones and ashes. Together with Hijitaka, he had picked up the bone fragments carefully and placed them in the urn to be buried in a humble plot in the local cemetery. The Demon had actually cried.

Tetsu yawned and checked on Kondo. The infected thigh wound has given him a fever. Twice already he had torn open the stitches in his delirium. They took turns to watch at his bedside, sponging his brow to cool his fever. Tonight was Tetsu's turn. The man's forehead was still hot to the touch and he slept fitfully.

* * *

In Umeya, Suzu was unable to sleep. Again while he was going to the kitchen, he had spotted Saya sobbing silently in the corridor. He considered dragging her over to the Shinsengumi HQ more than once. But she'll fight him just like Tsuki-hime did when he tried to evict her from his room earlier. 

Seeing Saya in such a state hurt him. _Well, there's more than one way to skin a cat...no offense meant, Tsuki-hime._ He could get Tetsu-baka to come to her. He let the water run over the angry claw-marks on his arms. He ran up to change and take his swords. Then he silently slipped out.

It was a clear night with a bright moon. He need not a lantern to navigate through the maze of alleys. He soon found himself by the back wall of the Shinsengumi compound_. How did he hatch up such a crazy scheme? Must be hanging about weirdo Sakamoto too much,_ Suzu thought as he proceeded to think of a way to get Tetsu.

"Miaow!" _Tsuki-hime?_ He was surprised to see the black cat sitting beside him and looking at him with her odd eyes. Then she gracefully paced over to a gaping hole in the wall where some taishi had accidentally crashed a wagon earlier in the day.

The air was stale in the sickroom. Tetsu went to open the door and allow the cool air in. Tetsu gazed at the pale moon. So much had happened recently to the Shinsengumi. Okita's death, Toudou's rebellion and Kondo's injury...And Saitou's been very edgy since that bridge incident. _The moon tonight is beautiful, can Saya see it wherever she is?_

_What amazing good fortune!_ Suzu almost smiled as the redhead stepped out onto the veranda. This will save him the dangerous task of going from room to room. Then Tsuki-hime kneaded her sharp claws into the small of his back.

A sharp yelp of pain sounded from the bushes to the side of the veranda. Then the sound of breaking branches and a crash as Suzu fell out of the bushes where he had been hiding. The black cat leapt out and nuzzled his face.

"Suzu?" Tetsu hesitated. "What is it you want?" _Not another duel here, surely Suzu knows this is Shinsengumi property._ That racket will bring the men out. Sure enough, footsteps thundered round the corner.

"What's that noise?" Shinpachi and Harada asked in unison as they scanned the grounds. "A cat!" Shinpachi exclaimed in disgust as Tsuki-hime hissed and spat at them. As an afterthought, he called out. "Nothing to worry about, puppy-kun! Just some stray cat." Tetsu nodded silently.

Suzu waited until the duo's footsteps died away before he crawled out from under the veranda. _Too close..._He was barely on his feet when Tetsu grabbed his collar. "What was that about Saya you're saying? Is she with you?"

"Of course not, baka. Do you think I'd take a midnight stroll with her during such dangerous times?" Suzu retorted. He blocked a half-hearted punch that Tetsu threw at his jaw. "She's at Umeya."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's for Saya's sake. Believe me." Tetsu released him.

"You like her then..." Tetsu muttered. "Only as a brother likes a sister, baka," Suzu shoved him off his feet. "If you decide to come for her, do so before the 15th..."

A kunai whizzed through the air and embedded its point in the ground a few inches from them. Fighting back a curse, Suzu fled. _Susumu-kun!_ Tetsu recognized the black-clad shinobi as he pursued the intruder. _Umeya? Was Saya really at Umeya?_

_Damned cat!_ Susumu was thrown off balance when the black cat suddenly jumped at him from the shadows. When he recovered, the white-haired intruder had disappeared into the night. Tetsu was strangely relieved when Susumu returned with the look on his face that spelled failure.

"Tetsu, what happened? Are you hurt? I'm sorry the rat got away..." Susumu pulled Tetsu to his feet. "I'm fine," Tetsu dusted his clothes. _The fifteenth._ Hearing Kondo cried out in his sleep. Tetsu ran to attend to him, forgetting about Suzu's visit.

Susumu shrugged. He had a report to prepare for Hijitaka-san. He has put a certain restaurant in downtown Kyoto under surveillance. Any Ishii they pursued in the area always had the knack of vanishing into the alleys behind the place. Recently, there's been increased movement in the rebel factions...and he has learnt something interesting about their staff.

* * *

Suzu was thanking his lucky stars for eluding capture when... "Little brother, what're you doing out so late?" Suzu reached for his sword when the figure appeared out of the alley's shadows. Then he recognized that husky voice. _Kikujo. What's she..._ She wore a black outfit. _Figures she's our resident shinobi._

"Suzu-chan, you better not be up to something that'll hurt Ume-dono..." She reached for her kunai. "Atchoo!" Kikujo paled as she saw the black cat. "Get away from me, stupid cat!" She turned and fled still sneezing.

A breathless Suzu made it back to Umeya with the black cat. _Don't tell anyone!_ He told Saya with a look when he startled her in the corridor._ Hopefully, her Tetsu-baka will come for her before Umeko packs her off to Nagasaki. _

* * *

"Her real name's Shinomori Kikujo, expelled from the Oniwabanshu after a disagreement with their former leader Okina." The disagreement involved several kunai and some bloodshed. That woman was a formidable opponent under her flirty exterior. She came close to seeing through his disguises on several occasions, or maybe she already had. Not a comforting thought for poor Susumu. 

"Of course we do not know if she's retired or active." Susumu rounded off his report. Hijitaka nodded. _The presence of a highly skilled shinobi is always a cause for worry._ _Especailly a rogue._

* * *

Author's notes: 

The description of Okita's funeral is drawn from my own knowledge of cremations. After the cremation, close friends and relatives of the deceased will pick up the bone fragments one by one with chopsticks. It figures that Hijitaka and Tetsu will fulfil that role.

Upping the ante. Brought in the Oniwabanshu as suggested by DarkFusion. Shinomori? Aoshi's relative? Told you I'd develop Kikujo's character. Why is it poor Susumu seems to be bettered by female shinobis?


	23. Rogue Shinobi

Disclaimer: The usual.

Chapter 23: Rogue Shinobi

Ryouma placed the already dying flowers on the new grave. They would have been fresh if he hadn't found himself chased by Oki's former patrol round the city. He prodded the faded stalks to coax more life into them. Then he gave up and let them droop limply.

_Well, Oki, never thought I'd be giving you flowers,_ Ryouma sat down beside the tombstone_. Hope you like wildflowers picked from the roadside. I'm kinda broke at the moment. _

Captain Harada was passing by the cemetery on his routine patrol when he caught sight of a familiarly weird hat. It's the wanted Sakamoto. With a roar, he ordered his men to arrest Sakamoto. _Dammit!_ Ryouma dodged the spear Harada threw at him. It chipped Okita's tombstone.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" _I've really got no time for this! I promised my sugar-plum I'll be home for dinner!_ Ryouma did not wait to exchange any further pleasantries. He fled, trampling the flowers he had brought into the earth. When Hijitaka next visits Souji's grave, he will be totally outraged by the mess he sees.

* * *

_Why does it have to be the dullest blade in the Choshu? Tomiyo's a blithering idiot. It's only his amazing luck that he's survived this long._ Umeko clicked her tongue as she spotted the motley mob of ronin coming their way. Tomiyo will take over the restaurant from her. With his appalling lack of good sense, it will be a matter of time before they get the attention of the Shinsengumi. 

"Kikujo, I want you to prepare an escape route for the girls," Umeko said in a low tone. During a Miburou raid, innocent bystanders often got hurt. Kikujo received the order but did not betray any emotion as she sorted the month's accounts.

Umeko smiled. A semi-retired shinobi, Kikujo has proven her worth and loyalty on many occasions since she came last fall. It's a pity she couldn't leave Umeya without a proper caretaker. She had every intention of continuing the business once the storm blows over. Afterwards, she'll ask Ryouma to get her and Saya rooms elsewhere until they can leave for Nagasaki.

_Tomiyo-baka._ Kikujo seethed under her outer calm. Another old fool like Okina, maybe worse. Okina has to be senile to even suggest her sixteen-year-old brother head the Oniwabanshu in Edo. To make matters worse, Aoshi-otouto had readily accepted. Don't they know he's too young and inexperienced despite his abilities?

Okina bettered her in a fight that should have been to the death. Smarting from defeat, she packed her belongings and left Edo. On her way out of the city, she met Aoshi, her half-brother. Born a decade apart and raised by different guardians, they had never been close to start with...

"_Neesan, you're really leaving. Guess I wouldn't be seeing you about." Her scrawny brother didn't even bother to look her in the face. He was busy skipping stones. _

"_Of course not, you're too weak to live that long," she left him with those spiteful words._

_Was it envy as she was every bit as skilled as him? Or concern for Aoshi's welfare?_ She hasn't heard any news of him since... She penned down the date on the page. The fourteenth. She sneezed heartily as Tsuki-hime padded up to her. Apologizing, Suzu caught the cat and carried it away to her great relief.

* * *

"You're intending to raid Umeya? But there's no one but women and children there!" Yamanami exclaimed as Hijitaka outlined his plan. It was late. Most of Kyoto would be sleeping. Hotaru reported earlier that Kondo still burned with the wound-fever. Tetsu was at his bedside. In Kondo's absence, Hijitaka naturally assumed leadership. He took a puff on his pipe before replying. 

"I admire your concern for the innocent, San-nan, but there're reports of Choushu supporters meeting there. Fact is one of the waitresses has been identified as a shinobi and a very dangerous one. In addition, the lady who runs the place is a known sympathizer. We'll just bring them in for questioning..."

Yamanami winced at the word 'questioning'. "You mean interrogation?" He looked at his feet.

"Hell, San-nan! Stop acting naïve! You know full well women can be just as dangerous, even if they don't use swords. Many of the best shinobis are women!" _Ayu-nee. _Her memory popped into both their minds.

"San-nan, if you wish, I'll leave the questioning of the women and children to you," Hijitaka relented. The last thing Ayu-nee or Souji would have wanted was for innocent women and children to get hurt. Hopefully, if a raid was necessary, they wouldn't try to escape. The Miburou never took kindly to escape attempts.

Susumu knocked at the door. He has more bad news. A large number of rebels have gathered at the restaurant. There has been a shipment of weapons headed for the place. _The die has been cast._ Grimly, Hijitaka immediately gave the order to prepare for a raid.

Going past Kondo's room, he saw his page nodding off to sleep by Kondo's bedside. _Ichimura-kun, you sit this one out._ He left without waking the lad.

* * *

At Umeya, Suzu was awakened by loud bangs and crashes. He dressed and came out to find Tomiyo supervising the unloading of large crates of weapons. He silently cursed the old fool. _There's no way the neighbors will miss that racket. _

"Little brother," Kikujo was up in her very brief night clothes. _Can't she wear something more decent?_ "Get the girls out quick. The Miburou are coming...." She was serious. There were a few girls yet to find alternative lodgings. Before he could reply, shouts sounded, followed by the loud clash of steel...

A lone shinobi in the shadows watched as the Miburou closed in. Hopefully, Kikujo saw the warning he left for her. He is fond of her although they often fought. _Well, she's a knockout beauty who isn't shy about flaunting her assets,_ Okina grinned. He would've recommended her as assistant leader, but everyone knows the Shinomori siblings never got along.

_He's done his part. It's up to her luck and skill now._ Okina silently disappeared into the night. One day, when all this over, he'd open a small inn in this beautiful city... _Wonder if Kikujo will like to work for him?_

* * *

Author's notes: 

More of Ryouma, at poor Okita's expense (heh heh). Honestly, R.I.P. Okita-sama...

A peek into Aoshi's family life through his elder sister. Late cameo by Okina.

BTW, Kikujo's nightwear is an early model of Misao-chan's houseclothes. And Tomiyo-san's an idiot. Katsura should consider spring-cleaning...seriously.


	24. Too Late

Disclaimer: Usual...blah, blah...Now on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 24: Too late

"Don't you dare go to sleep," Suzu gasped as Kikujo splashed water from the rain barrel on his face. She was satisfied when his eyes fluttered open. Pushing open the door, she stumbled into the abandoned shack behind Umeya. They were both barely alive. She dragged it until it was open just a crack. She sat Suzu up against a wooden post and pulled open Suzu's yutaka to take a closer look at his wound. _Not good._ Blood trickled slowly but steadily out.

Thankfully, the kitchen girls had fled. Suzu was stabbed in the stomach by a Miburou sword. Silly lad challenged one while buying them time to escape. Tomiyo escaped with his bodyguards. The rest of his followers were captured or slaughtered as they tried to resist arrest.

"Kiku-nee... you're hurt..." Suzu tried to sit up. It was true. Blood was seeping through her fingers where she clutched a very deep gash on her side. She was feeling dangerously light-headed herself. _Careless._ She was too caught up helping the others to escape she failed to see the sword until it was too late. At least she managed to dispatch that swordsman with her kunai.

"It's nothing...try not to move too much..." She gasped as the pain settled in. The Miburou will be rounding up any stragglers nearby. They must remain silent until the danger is past before making their escape..._if that was possible._ Kikujo drew her kunai and crawled painfully over to the door.

Her vision was clouding fast. When she finally collapsed, her last thoughts were of her brother in Edo. _Aoshi-otouto, guess you were right after all..._

* * *

"Tetsu-kun?" _Okita-san?_ Tetsu was very surprised to see Okita bending over him. Tetsu was lying on the veranda. "Want some plum sweets from Umeya? They're the best in Kyoto." He sat up as his mentor offered him a large packet of sweets. Saizou butted his hip.

Okita-san was positively glowing, a far cry from the sickly Okita he last saw. _Is this a dream?_ He wanted to ask but no words came. Okita laughed and cuddled Saizou. "Tetsu-kun, share them with Saya. She's waiting for you. Don't be late now..."

Tetsu tried to chase after the young man as he stepped off the veranda. Okita was gone. Instead, Tetsu found himself at the shrine. It was strangely misty. Someone was standing at the offertory box. He ran towards the figure. _Saya?_ No, it was Suzu. Suzu suddenly drew his sword.

"It's the fifteenth! I told you not to be late!" The white-haired youth shouted angrily and raised his katana. Tetsu found he was rooted to the spot.

Tetsu awoke just as the blade swung down on him. _Had he fallen asleep?_ He had been very busy with his chores and helping Hotaru-san with the injured.... Then he saw the empty futon. "Kondo-san?" Alarmed, Tetsu ran out and bumped into Susumu. "Susumu-kun! Kondo-san's gone!"

"His fever broke while you're asleep. He wanted to see the aftermath of the raid on Umeya..." Susumu explained to Tetsu. Actually, Kondo should have stayed in bed but he was too adamant. He had to take his horse as he could not walk yet. Yamanami had gone with him.

_Umeya?_ Tetsu's heart sank as he recalled Suzu's visit. _Saya's at Umeya..._"Susumu-kun! Saya may be at Umeya!" Without waiting for a reply, he ran. The shinobi hurried after him as they ran towards the restaurant.

_Wasn't Saya the name of Tetsu's girl?_ There are a few girls about Tetsu's age at Umeya but Susumu had never seen Saya before. It was possible she was there. Anyhow, he often found his attention drawn by the stunning Kikujo as she sidled between the tables.

Well, he did catch a few glimpses of Yoshida's white-haired page...but he couldn't be sure. Kikujo always seemed to be falling into his line of sight. Her cleavage was the biggest distraction on his latest mission. Hopefully, if she's there, Saya will be unhurt...Susumu prayed as Umeya drew into sight.

* * *

Trying to stay awake was difficult. Suzu fought to stay conscious through the haze of pain. Dawn. Steel-grey light filtered into the gloom. Slowly, it turned into the golden light of morning. _Tsuki-hime?_ The black tabby stared at him through her odd eyes. Then she purposefully strolled over to Kikujo.

_No!_ Suzu tried to grab the cat but he was too weak to rise. With dread, he watched the cat close in. _Bad cat!_ Voices and footsteps drifted in from outside the shack. The Miburou were still about. Suzu expected Kikujo to go off in one of her sneezing fits. In their current condition, it was impossible to fight back. The cat simply nuzzled the still form.

_Dead. She isn't sneezing because she's dead._ Kikujo's clothes were caked with congealing blood. Suzu turned his attention to his own wound. It still bled steadily. His own clothes were soaked in blood too. He closed his eyes in resignation. _Guess he'll be joining his master real soon..._

Failing to elicit any response from the shinobi, the black cat turned her attention to Suzu. He could barely feel her claws as she kneaded his leg. _Dumb cat,_ he reached over to pat her head. She purred contently. _Saya._ Wonder if she and Umeya are already on the ferry to Nagasaki. Sakamoto did not return to Umeya after escorting the women on their journey to the port.

Even as they were leaving, Saya kept looking at the street corner where Tetsu often passed with his patrol mates. _Tetsu-baka, you're too late..._

* * *

Hijitaka was perturbed to see Kondo on his horse with Yamanami leading the beast through the narrow street. _He ought to be resting!_ He was not surprised when Kondo nearly collapsed on dismounting, having torn open his wound again. He ordered his men to fashion a stretcher and carry their fallen leader off to Dr Takani's two streets away.

Saitou's men took any prisoners they captured off to the goal. Harada and Shinpachi were searching the premises for any leads. Saitou prayed over a fallen comrade before the corpse is carried off to join the others laid out on the side of the street.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sob. Poor Suzu...More hints at crossovers coming. Tetsu-baka! How could you forget what Suzu told you? Now have to write a couple more chappies for you to catch up to Saya b4 she sails for Nagasaki.


	25. Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RRK.

Chapter 25: Twist of Fate

Tetsu's blood froze when he saw the row of corpses. Some wore the familiar blue-and-white uniform. _No Suzu or Saya._ "Puppy-kun, you missed the action. It's over!" Harada bellowed as he emerged from the building with Shinpachi. Seeing the giant, Tetsu ran to him. "Harada-san, did you see Saya? Or Suzu? He's about my age but with white hair..."

"Slow down," Shinpachi caught hold of Tetsu. "Dumb ox here can only handle one question at a time." He ducked as Harada threw a good-natured punch at him.

"Saya! She's here..." Shinpachi frowned. The raid had been chaotic. One of his men had reported a few girls escaping through a hole in the back fence. They had given chase but lost them. Well, the good news was that no woman had been killed or captured as they know. "We didn't capture any women..."

"A white-haired boy?" Tetsu asked. Shinpachi shook his head. They have searched the building and the compound. No Saya or any white-haired kid.

"We'll search again," Susumu patted Tetsu's shoulder. "They might have hidden in some room or other..." He tried to sound hopeful. "No hidden rooms, but you can try the back alley," Shinpachi called out as they passed him and Harada.

They negotiated the bloodied corridors to the backyard. The taishi were attending to their wounded and removing their dead there. The shinobi paused as he caught sight of a corpse with its throat slit open. That was no sword wound. The only weapon capable of such damage was a kunai. There was a hole in the back fence. It was the glint of steel outside that drew Tetsu's attention.

"Wait!" Susumu followed Tetsu as he stepped through the hole. The alley was equally bloody like the restaurant and the yard. Several bodies, Shinsengumi and Ishii alike, littered the alley. Two taishi were bending over an injured comrade. Tetsu picked up a sword.

Tetsu recognized it as Suzu's from the chipped hand-guard. During their duel, he had chipped it when Suzu blocked his attack. Suzu will never leave his sword behind like this unless... He scanned the alley and saw the cat. _You knew where he is, don't you?_ As if in reply, the creature mewed and darted into a shack...

The first thing they saw on entering the shack was the sprawled body of a woman. She held a kunai in her already stiffening hand. _Shinomori Kikujo._ Crouching next to the body, Susumu lifted the hair from her face to confirm her identity. For a moment, he recalled his sister's death. The moment soon passed.

Tetsu peered into the dim. He caught sight of a shock of white hair. _Suzu!_ Suzu was propped up against one of the supporting posts of the shack with his head slumped over onto his chest.

* * *

_Stupid cat!_ Suzu groaned as the cat licked his face. _Let me go in peace!_ "Suzu!" _Great, now the cat is calling his name_. Someone was shaking him. Suzu opened his eyes to see... 

"T-Tetsu-baka?" he coughed weakly. The redhead nodded. He saw with alarm that Suzu was sitting in a pool of his own blood. His friend's face was bloodless under his dark skin. Hurriedly, he took Suzu's hand, bloody as it was from pressing on his wound.

Hijitaka was very surprised to see Susumu standing in the open doorway of the shack when he came to inspect the back alley. _He wasn't supposed to be here!_ The shinobi was staring at the very dead body of a woman. He was even more surprised when he saw his redhead page talking with a very badly injured youth.

"Where's Saya?" Tetsu asked urgently. Suzu's words came out in an almost inaudible whisper as his breathing became more labored. "T-told you not too be l-late...At t-the port... Noon ferry to N-Nagasaki..." Suzu found it increasingly difficult to force the words out. He was growing cold. Tetsu's face was blurring even as the redhead leant over him.

"Suzu! Hang on, we'll get the doctor!" Tetsu urged as Suzu's eyes dimmed. "M-moron, there's not g-gonna be a d-doctor. G-go to S-saya..." Suzu forced a weak smile even as he felt his life slipping away. Unable to speak anymore, he squeezed Tetsu's hand hard.

"Suzu!" Tetsu cried out as Suzu's hand went limp and his eyes closed for the last time. _We could have been friends..._ He let the body fall back against the post. A rough hand patted his shoulder. "Hijitaka-san?" He hadn't noticed Hijitaka standing behind him all this while.

"Well," Hijtaka said. "Aren't you going to your Saya?" S_aya!_ Tetsu leapt to his feet.

"The noon ferry!" _There's no way he'd get there on time!_ He thought in alarm. He fell to his knees in defeat. "Use Kondo's horse, you know how to ride, don't you? I'll explain to Kondo when he gets back from Dr Takani's." Hijitaka hauled the boy to his feet.

Tetsu had learnt to ride from Yamanami last fall. However, the horses he rode were meek beasts. Kondo's steed was a retired warhorse with a bad attitude. Only Kondo and his second-in-commands had hope of getting near the beast without getting bitten. The horse snorted and nipped Tetsu's elbow as he tried to mount it.

"Maybe I should go with you..." Hijitaka suggested. _It wouldn't do for Tetsu to get thrown._ "No thank you, Hijitaka-san," Tetsu said firmly as he climbed onto the beast. "I'll have him back before dinner." He took the reins and kicked the horse's flanks. The taishi were surprised to see the young page on Kondo's horse as they tore through the streets.

* * *

"He's just weak from his fever," old Dr Takani explained as he peeled the bandages back from Kondo's wound. Yamanami nodded. He should have been firmer with his friend. 

"Yamanami-san?" Takani's young granddaughter popped her head into the surgery. She was a very intelligent girl for her years. "A lady asked me to pass you a message. She'll be waiting at the old shrine gate at sunset."

"Megumi-chan! You're not allowed in the surgery," her grandfather chided gently. Megumi smiled a foxy smile, flicked her long black tresses over her shoulder and left. _A lady? _Yamanami's head spun as he ran after the little girl.

"Megumi-chan, what does this lady look like?" The girl looked at him with innocent eyes. "Why don't you go and find out?" She winked mischievously like a fox kit he had seen once. _Was it possible? Dare he hope?_

* * *

Author's notes: 

Bye-bye Suzu... Hope Tetsu's a good horseman. As a page, he may be expected to carry messages for his master. He will need to ride if long distances are involved, hence the riding lessons.

Foxy looking little girl at the doc's? Guess who just made a cameo.


	26. Shifting Sands

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK

Chapter 26: Shifting Sands

_Saya...please wait for me!_ Tetsu clung onto the reins as the horse sped onwards to the port. On foot, it had taken him a good half-day last year, and he was running a race with Suzu then. Looking back, he had acted like a kid. They were both kids then. Now one lies dead in a dingy shack while Tetsu was racing against time.

* * *

Saya gazed out at the calm waters. They had reached the port late in the night. Ryouma found them rooms in a fishermen's inn. Then he and Umeko went down to the bar for a few rounds of sake. Saya was tired and fell asleep as soon as she lay down on her futon. When she awoke in the morning, she found Umeko nursing Ryouma from his hangover.

_Saya-chan, this is the sea..._ Her dead father had told her when she was little and he brought his family to the bay. _Those big boats are going far away..._ She'll be on one of those big boats. _Going to Nagasaki with Umeko._

"All aboard!" The wiry ferry captain called out. Umeko kissed Ryouma before they boarded the vessel. "Take care of my sugar-plum and her girl or I'll put some holes in you!" He called out a friendly threat to the captain. The captain gave a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

_Sayonara, Tetsu-kun..._

* * *

The screaming of seabirds woke him. _Shouldn't he be dead?_ Suzu felt for his wound and found none. He found himself sitting on shining white sand. This was where he had set out on his journey with his master so long ago. His body felt light. _He must be dead._ Standing in front of him was the man he admired and respected above all others.

_Sensei?_ Yoshida nodded. His face was as impassive as always.

_Sorry, master. I messed up again..._

_We all make mistakes, Suzu..._ Yoshida stretched out a hand to his page. _Did you ever regret following me to Kyoto?_

Suzu carefully thought of all his experiences since following Yoshida. It was a hard life. But he had met many people. Some bad but mostly good. Tetsu, Saya and Kenshin, even the outrageous Ryouma, Umeko and Kikujo. _No, sensei, never. _

_Suzu, is something holding you back?_ The specter questioned. _No, sensei, _Suzu smiled and took his master's hand. Tetsu-baka will come through for Saya. Two souls started on their journey into eternity.

* * *

Hijitaka was worried. He has made some bad decisions before but this one tops them all. He walked to the edge of town where the road led to the port. _If anything should happen to the boy, horse or both... wonder if Hajime will act as his second when he commits seppuku now Souji's gone. _Kondo will not be pleased...

"Sagara-san! Sagara-san!"

He almost knocked down a spiky-haired lad. He stopped. The lad was young, as young as Souji was when they first met. He was running after a tall young man with his fringe falling over half his face. Sagara-san stopped. Hijitaka was reminded painfully of his younger self.

_Did he really appear that way to Souji?_ The boy's face was beaming with hero-worship. Sagara had the air of a natural leader despite his peasant clothes. If he were samurai, he could have gone far. _Pity the man's a peasant._

"Sano, I told you to stay at the orphanage," Sagara chided.

"I know, but I hate it there. I'll run away and be on the streets again," Sanosuke whined. "Sagara-san, you apologized to me that day when you knocked me down like I wasn't some beggar kid...why?" Sanosuke frowned. Most people would have given him a scolding or even a beating.

"Because all men are equal, Sanosuke. That's the way it should be," Sagara ruffled the boy's hair fondly and smiled.

"_Hijitaka-san! Can you teach me please?" A boyish voice piped as its owner struggled with a bamboo sword. He caught Souji as he over-balanced and steadied him. _

"_This is how you grip a sword..." He instructed his eager young pupil. _

Hijitaka watched in amusement as the slim-built Sagara finally relented and allowed the boy tag after him. He did not catch their exchange, but he gathered the bond between the youth and boy had been forged every bit as strong as the one between him and Souji. Hopefully, they will survive the coming storm.

The storm was coming. Both Ishii and bakufu forces were moving. It will be common people who suffer in a civil war. The innocent and the young...

_Hijitaka-san, believe in Tetsu-kun, please..._ He could almost hear Souji's voice in the rustling leaves. _Yes, he should believe the lad. _

* * *

"Think he'll come?" Umeko asked as Saya leant over the side of the ferry. Saya smiled and shook her head. It was foolish. She thought she had decided to leave Tetsu and Kyoto behind her when she left Umeya. The matron sighed and fanned herself. The captain gave the orders to raise the sails.

The workers scattered as the horse galloped full-tilt onto the docks. Tetsu fumbled, trying to rein in his very energetic steed. The horse whinnied and reared, almost unseating its rider. _Crap!_ Tetsu felt himself slipping off.

"Gotcha!" A pair of strong hands took the reins and brought the horse under control. Tetsu blinked as he looked at his rescuer. Ryouma slapped the horse lightly on its neck. "Sprightly beast!"

It was that strange guy. Tetsu rubbed his very sore behind as he dismounted. In the strange man's hands, the horse had suddenly gone docile. Tetsu glared at the beast. Then he remembered the ferry and Saya.

"The ferry!" He ran to the harbormaster's office, leaving the horse with Ryouma. Ryouma called out to a friend, who led the beast away to be watered and stabled. Tetsu's knees gave when the harbormaster told him. _Too late._ The ferry had set sail for Nagasaki a short while ago.

"IRON BOY! Ichimura Tetsunosuke!" Ryouma called to the lad. "Come with me if you want to catch up to her! Quick, while there's still time!" Tetsu found himself being dragged along by Ryouma as they dashed down the waterfront.

* * *

Notes:

OK, my file got a bit corrupted so I'm reloading...

A bit of SuzuYoshida fluff. Got a feeling I messed Suzu's death scene. Sayonara Suzu.

A cameo by Sano and Sagara. Dunno how they met, but just play along with me.

Whatever Ryouma has planned better not be too crazy.


	27. Miracles

Discalimer: I do not own PMK or RK

Chapter 27: Miracles

"Row like you've never rowed before!" Ryouma yelled over the waves.. He steered the small craft as Tetsu pulled at the oars. The wind was brisk. They will need to work hard to catch up to the ferry. Ryouma hopped over to adjust the sails of their craft. _Old times, _Ryouma smiled as he recalled a similar sailing trip taken with an old friend_. Of course, they had been fleeing from some enemies then . _

_Ichimura-san, the lad takes right after you. Full of spunk._ Tetsu felt his muscles pull as the oars chafed his palms. He'll get blisters on top of his sword-calluses. He had been skeptical when Ryouma showed him the flimsy little boat. But it was worth the gamble. Anything to see Saya...he would have swum out if need be.

Just a bit more... The ferry was nearer now. Ryouma fixed the rudder and drew his pistol.

Ukiya the ferry captain was smoking his pipe when a bullet sailed past his face and snapped his pipe stem. He cursed angrily as he saw the sailboat approach. "Sakamoto! You stinking bastard! Were you trying to kill me? I swore I will not hurt your gal!"

"Sorry, Ukiya-kun! Change of plans! Bring her round!" Ryouma yelled over the waves. Tetsu strained to catch a glimpse of Saya amidst the gawking passengers that have been drawn out from below decks by the gunshot. Many were scared, thinking the gunshot was the sign of an impeding pirate attack.

"Bring her round! Lower the sail!" Ukiya ordered his crew. Umeko and Saya were below when they heard a commotion above. They hurried above deck to find the crew busy lowering the sails to slow the vessel. Umeko saw the muscular form of her love in the boat. _Ryouma, what is it now?_ She really ought to slap him sometimes.

Then she saw the redhead youngster with him. She put her hand on Saya's shoulder and steered her to the side. "Look, Saya-chan. He came." The mute girl's eyes were shining with tears.

Tetsu put down the oars and crawled over to the bow. Their eyes met. He held out his hand and opened his mouth, but the words were drowned out by the waves and shouts of the crew. No words were needed. _Saya, please come back... Don't go, please...I love you, Saya._

"Shall I get the captain to lower the ladder?" Umeko asked. _Go to him, child._ Saya nodded. Umeko flashed a thumbs-up sign to Ryouma. Ryouma called out to lower the ladder and moved his vessel closer.

"Watch out!" A freak wave bumped both vessels against each other. The smaller craft pitched dangerously. Ryouma swore as he fought to maintain his balance. Both Saya and Umeko screamed as Tetsu fell over the side with a loud splash. _Tetsu-kun, please be alright!_

At first, there were only bubbles. Then Tetsu surfaced, coughing and spitting salt water. Ryouma hauled him into the boat. Umeko silently thanked heaven as Ryouma confirmed that Tetsu was alive and flashed a thumbs-up sign.

"Saya?" Tetsu opened his eyes to find Saya smiling down on him. His head was resting on her lap. She was crying. "Saya, please don't cry..." He reached out to brush her tears away. _I'm crying because I'm too happy, baka..._ She took his hand in her smaller ones. She kissed him as he tried to sit up.

"Scenic tour about the harbor?" Ryouma teased as he managed the oars. _Must remember to get Sugar-plum out in a boat someday, or night..._he smiled.

* * *

She was waiting there when Yamanami climbed the steps to the old shrine. Gone were the gaudy silks of a courtesan. Instead, she wore the coarse cloth of a pilgrim. A large straw hat with a veil covered her face, but he recognized her. "Akesato-san?" She nodded slightly. 

They stood by the gate without touching, watching the sunset.

"Akesato, why did you disappear without a word? I knew you were still alive somewhere... Please come with me!"

"Sometimes, there are some loyalties that are not that easy to break, Keisuke-kun." Yamanami paused as she spoke. He understood. Akesato was never an ordinary Shimabara courtesan to begin with. Like him, she was bound by certain rules and duties. "I came to say sayonara..."

"Akesato-san, wait! Do you believe in miracles? Tetsu brought her back." Everyone was surprised when Tetsu returned with Saya on Kondo's horse. It caused a little scandal. Pages don't ride their masters' horses when going out with girls. Not that anyone minded. They were all very happy. Even Saitou and Hijitaka were smiling.

"Saya?" Akesato gasped. Yamanami nodded. She fought to regain control of her voice. "Do you believe in fate, Yamanami-san?" The bespectacled man nodded. "Good, I believe fate will let us meet again..."

"Wait!" Yamanami chased her as she darted behind the shrine. He found no one. Somewhere in the shadows, Akesato brushed away a tear. _Believe me, I will look for you once all this is over._ Her companions will be waiting. She hurried off.

* * *

A few days later in the Shinsengumi HQ kitchen, Hotaru stirred the soup. "Saya-chan, please pass me the soy sauce." The new kitchen help passed her the soy sauce. The kitchen was getting crowded. Hotaru smiled secretly. Last year, there was only Okita-san. Now, there were three young men in the kitchen. Tatsu, Susumu and Tetsu. 

_Enough is enough!_ Hotaru ordered all three out of the kitchen. _You can see us later after we're done with the chores!_

"Tetsu! Remove this creature from my room! And the kittens as well!" Hijitaka roared as he faced a hissing Tsuki-hime. The black cat had chosen his closet as a nursery for her offspring. The creature had followed the men back to the HQ after Umeya and stubbornly refused to be evicted.

_Only Souji would have liked the idea of kittens in the closet..._ Hijitaka sighed as Tetsu coaxed both mother and kittens out. The black cat had three snowy-white kittens. He brought them to the kitchen where Hotaru welcomed the new rat-catchers.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Things are kinda settled now. Leaving the YamanamiAkesato thing hanging.

Yahoo! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.


	28. Flowing Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or RK. A big thank you for sticking with me so far.

Chapter 28: Flowing Waters

Near Edo Castle, Shinomori Aoshi read the report Okina had sent from Kyoto. _So his neesan's gone for good._ He shrugged. They were never close. However, he would miss having Kikujo-neesan about. He should have asked her to remain... _no, there's no time for emotion._ His men will be waiting for his instructions.

He stopped to watch a little boy skipping stones off the pond. He used to do that but ever since he took over as leader..._Who taught him to skip stones? His neesan? Surely not Okina. No time to waste dwelling on the past._ Tonight when the fireworks light up the sky, his men will be abroad.

* * *

Kyoto. The streets were thronging with people as the festivities got underway. This year, there was a tension in the air. Civil war was imminent. Battousai strolled a few steps behind Katsura. He stopped in front of the tavern to keep watch as Katsura went in. Umeko had sent a letter to a mutual friend to tell her brother that she had reached Nagasaki safely. 

_Suzu?_ Kenshin started as he caught sight of a white-haired boy staring at him. No, it was a younger boy. He recognized Tomoe's brother, Enishi. _Why has his hair gone white? It's dangerous for a kid his age to be on the streets..._ The boy glared at him with such pure hatred that the hitokiri shivered.

"Kenni!" He turned to see Ryouma in his cowboy hat and dark glasses. _Can't he be more discreet?_ He ushered Ryouma into the tavern where Katsura was waiting. When he turned his attention back to Enishi, the boy had disappeared into the crowd. Instead, Kenshin spotted a familiar figure in a pink kimono. He smiled.

Saya and Tetsu walked hand in hand through the crowd as they picked their way to the bridge. They visited the shrine on their day off. There they had prayed as they always did and tossed the coins into the offertory box. Now they were hurrying to get a good spot on the bridge to view the fireworks.

* * *

In the Kyoto cemetery, Nagagkura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke emptied a small jar of sake over the tombstone of Toudou Heisuke. "Congrats, friend, you're the father of a healthy baby boy. And Sano was the midwife." 

"Was not! I just happened to pass by--" Toudou's widow had suddenly gone into early labor while marketing. Harada tried to rush her to a clinic but the baby would not wait. It was a shock for the poor man. None of his training ever prepared him for that.

Shinpachi patted the tombstone. "My wife's expecting now. If it's a boy, do you suppose your son and mine can be foster brothers? If it's a girl... there's no way I'm letting your boy near her if he takes after you, you hopeless rake. You do realize you left your wife a pile of debt." Both captains have been helping their former colleague's widow financially.

* * *

Hotaru stoked Tsuki-hime's head as she packed the picnic basket. She caught a white kitten before it tumbled onto the cakes. Now that the chores are done, they can go and watch the fireworks. She dropped the kitten into the old basket with its litter-mates and mother. 

"Oh no, all the good spots will be taken by now!" Tatsu exclaimed. The three of them were so busy with the kitchen chores that they failed to notice the time. Both Susumu and he have volunteered to stay behind to help the cook clean the kitchen.

"The roof! Okita-san told me once you can get a great view of the fireworks from there," Hotaru clapped her hands.

As a trained shinobi, Susumu climbed easily onto the roof with the picnic basket. Hotaru followed with almost equal ease. Susumu need only steady her a bit. Tatsu went to fetch the ladder. Soon all three young people were perched on the roof and waiting for the fireworks to start.

Nursing a bad cold, Yamanami smiled as he watched the trio from his window. _Wonder if Akesato can see the fireworks where she is?_

* * *

Kondo and Hijitaka were at a meeting with high-ranking bakafu officers. The atmosphere was tense and heavy. They know the future will see more unrest and bloodshed. _Thank heaven Souji is not here..._ Hijitaka rubbed his temples. _They can't hurt him anymore..._

Outside the building where the meeting was held, a laughing Takani Megumi ran ahead of her family waving a sparkler. On a hillside, Sagara the idealist shared his dream with a spiky-haired youngster. The youngster swore in his heart to follow Sagara as he fights for his dream of equality for all men.

* * *

"Saya," Tetsu tried to break the news the best he could. "Hijitaka says we may have to go..." Saya kissed him before he could continue. _Not tonight, Tetsu-kun. Please, let us enjoy the festival._ Tetsu understood. He pulled her close and held her in his arms. _This moment should be cherished as the future's unknown._

Even if he were to leave tomorrow, she'll love him and he'll love her. _Always..._ They watched the fireworks bloom like flowers and slowly die down till only the stars are left shining overhead.

_Life's like a flowing river. The water that's gone will not return..._ An old monk once told him that. Saitou watched the young couple from the river bank as he ended his patrol. His Tokio has been feeling poorly recently. Saitou hurried home with the sweet oranges she so loved. Right now, he wants to be with his wife.

_Tetsu-kun,_ Saya rested her head against his shoulder. _Even if you were to leave, you'll come back, wouldn't you?_ There was no need for words. Tetsu smiled. _Of course, I promise. _

(End)

* * *

Author's notes:

Completed with icing on the cake! Last minute cameo by Enishi and Aoshi. Really, Aoshi is a tad cold about his sis' death, maybe he's just caught up in his work. Saitou wound up still very PMK in the end, at least he's a caring husband.

Can't resist parting with glimpses of the main players in this little drama. Special thanks to DarkFusion for his terrific ideas and encouragement.


End file.
